Una reina para el emperador
by Tax and Tax
Summary: Sanada Genichiro era considerado el emperador en el mundo del tenis. Pero para los demás solo era un adolescente que vivía su vida apartado de los demás. Una muchacha aparecerá en su vida y lo hará preguntarse si esta bien sonreír un poco mas. Historia creada sin fines de lucro, no me pertenece ningún persona del príncipe del tenis, solo Masaki Melliza.
1. prologo

Sintió la arena húmeda en sus pies, la brisa fría del mar golpeo su rostro. Cerró los ojos y muchos recuerdos acudieron a su mente, recuerdos de ella. Sonrió de lado al visualizarla en su mente, corriendo delante de él, escuchando aquella risa que muchas veces lo dejaba cautivado.

Suspiro resignado, aquella muchacha, había logrado embrujarlo. No se explicaba como pero había caído cautivado, no solo porque era bonita, la muchacha era inteligente, prudente, pero sobre todo, era bondadosa.

Tal vez eso lo había embrujado, tenía un poco de picardía pero no se excedía en comentarios, era amiga de todos sus amigos, a excepción de Yukimura, él era un caso especial. Yukimira le había jurado que si el la lastimaba o dejaba de lado, Seichi iría por ella.

Al parecer el primero en enamorarse de ella fue el, ahora se sentía un poco mal por su mejor amigo. No es que hayan luchado por el amor de la muchacha, solo que ella lo había escogido, sin dudarlo.

Despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir vibrar su móvil, reviso y observo un mensaje.

 _"No demores mucho, ya tengo hambre"_

Y unas caritas tristes, escribió rápido su respuesta:

 _"En camino"_ y agrego una carita con gotitas de sudor. La respuesta llego a los segundos.

 _"Más te vale o empezare sin ti Genichiro"_ una carita molesta

Sonrió y escribió la respuesta _"No te atrevas Mell"_

Con esa respuesta, comenzó su camino de regreso, estiro sus brazos y bostezo un poco.

Empezó casi a trotar descalzo para llegar más rápido a su destino, a lo lejos vio como ella estaba sentada al pie de su puerta. Se levantó y movió su mano como apurándolo, el acelero y llego a los segundos.

\- Llegue

\- ¿Seguro? Ja ja ja no pongas esa cara

\- Tu chiste no tuvo gracia

\- Como siempre, pasa es tarde

Sacudió la arena de sus pies y entro al pequeño lugar. Olía muy bien.

\- ¿Es lo que imagino?

\- Sopa de miso

\- Gracias

\- De nada, lávate las manos

Antes de ir al lavado se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Recordé esos años

\- Te has vuelto sentimental Sanada

\- Es tu culpa Masaki - se agacho porque en estatura eran tan diferentes - ¿Puedo darle un beso a mi elocuente novia?

\- Claro que si

Le dio un beso fugaz, como reservándose, la puerta aun seguía abierta y no le gustaba que otros vean.

Cerro la puerta y fue a lavarse las manos, uso una toalla y salió del baño. Al salir vio como ella ponía la mesa, tenía una sonrisa distinta, la analizo y encontró varias diferencias, estaba más sonrojada que de costumbre, sus ojos tenían otro brillo, hasta su aroma era diferente. Camino preguntándose que pasaba, se sentó observándola al máximo.

\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Ella lo miro sonriente

\- Como si fuera ayer - le respondió sin dudar

\- Ha pasado ya casi 4 años o cinco - empezó a contar con sus dedos - Cinco

\- Exacto, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-¿Por?

\- Cada vez que tienes que decir algo traes a colocación la primera vez que nos vimos o hablamos

\- Ehhh que bien me conoces

\- Por supuesto, ¿sucede algo?

\- Genichiro yo - Se mordió el labio - Creo que debemos terminar - Lo miro

Dejo caer la cuchara de su mano, ¿Le estaba terminando? Estaba terminando una relación sólida de 4 años? Bueno no fueron 4 años, eran casi 5, tampoco fue solida siempre, tenían altos y bajos, pero ¿Terminarla a puertas de un matrimonio? Aun no se lo había pedido, iba a hacerlo, ya tenía el anillo.

Su mente vago hasta el día en que la conoció, hace 5 años cuando aún era un estudiante de secundaria, días después de entrar al campo del sub-17.

\- Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Sanada Genichiro se destacaba particularmente por ser una persona seria y educada, sus compañeros de clase y equipo de tenis lo respetaban, además se había ganado el titulo del "Emperador" por su forma de jugar.

Se encontraba en las instalaciones del campus para la Sub 17 luego de participar en el campeonato en donde Japón quedo en segundo lugar, fue complicado ganarle a Alemania.

La invitación acababa en 10 días, así que decidió quedarse ese tiempo para seguir aprendiendo de sus superiores. Yukimura su gran amigo se encontraba con el caminando por los alrededores, comentaban alguna cosa u otra pero no era una conversación extensa.

\- Lástima que solo sean 10 días mas – Seiichi miro al cielo – cuando regresemos, solo 2 meses más y nos graduaremos

\- ¿Aún no has elegido a tu sucesor? – Genichiro lo miro

\- No, espero tu consejo – cerro su jersey ya que hacia frio – no se quien se quedara al mando de Rikkaidai

\- Kirihara – toco su mentón – es demasiado alocado para el puesto

\- Pero tiene mucha pasión

Escucharon unos gritos, como si estuvieran corriendo a alguien. Caminaron hacia la dirección y vieron que un hombre alto daba instrucciones a una ¿Mujer? Ella tenía una raqueta y estaba sudando.

\- Es la primera chica que veo aquí – Seiichi apresuro su paso para observar mejor

\- No sabía que habían invitado a chicas – Genichiro lo siguió

El hombre volvió a gritar a la chica cuando esta no pudo hacer el saque con su mano izquierda, la muchacha parecía frustrada, tomo la pelota y volvió a intentar pero fallo.

\- Maldita sea – el hombre sacudió su raqueta – llevo dos días en esto y tú no mejoras, solo pierdo mi tiempo

\- No es culpa mía – la muchacha levanto la mirada iracunda – no soy yo la que pidió jugar tenis con la izquierda

\- No me respondas inútil – el hombre se acercó a ella saltando la net – fuiste tú la que llego aquí buscando aprender

\- Puedo hacerlo con la derecha – levanto su mano – puedo jugar con esa, ¿porque me obligas a usar la izquierda?

\- Porque solo entreno zurdos – sacudió su raqueta – y como no tengo otro a quien entrenar

\- Entonces no lo haga – la muchacha dejo caer su raqueta – no quiero que pierda su tiempo

Fueron unos segundos en que el hombre la tomo de la camiseta, acercándola peligrosamente a su rostro, ella trato de zafarse pero el hombre era un poco más fuerte.

\- Suélteme – se sacudió – que le pasa

\- Una mocosa no me dará ordenes

La muchacha logro empujarlo separándose un poco, el hombre lleno de ira sacudió su raqueta llegando a golpear los labios de la mujer. Yukimura corrió al ver como el sujeto levantaba su mano para golpearla, ella por su parte cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego, al abrirlos vio una mano sujetando la del entrenador, y un brazo la apartaba.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos? – El entrenador trato de zafarse pero la mano del muchacho era firme

\- Que vergüenza – Sanada lo miro con ira – un hombre golpeando a una dama, patético

\- Suéltame estudiante, no sabes con quien tratas – el entrenador trato de retroceder

\- Se ve que trato con un cobarde – lo soltó con fuerza haciendo el tipo caiga de mala forma – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Hablaremos con los directores

\- Mocoso - el entrenador se levantó – voy a hablar con los directores, les diré que te atreviste a ofender a tu superior

\- Es usted quien ha lastimado a una muchacha – Seiichi seguía protegiendo a la chica con su brazo – veremos a quien expulsan

El entrenador sonrió y les dio la espalda, camino a paso acelerado, Yukimura bajo el brazo y giro para ver a la chica. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y seguía cubriendo sus labios.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Yukimura bajo un poco la vista, la chica no era de la misma estatura

\- Gracias – la muchacha retiro su mano, estaba cubierta de sangre – Lamento que

\- Toma – Sanada le ofreció un pañuelo

\- No gracias – ella retrocedió – no quiero ensuciarlo

\- Recíbelo – Sanada sonó algo molesto

\- Está bien – recibió el pañuelo y lo coloco sobre su labio

\- Sanada sonaste muy aterrador – Yukimura le dio una sonrisa – ella no necesita más gritos

\- No fue mi

\- No hay problema – la muchacha los miro – lamento haberlos distraído de su entrenamiento, agradezco su gentil apoyo – Miro a Sanada – te devolveré este pañuelo impecable, ¿cómo te llamas?

Genichiro vio a la chica con interés, otras muchachas hubieran llorado o hasta hecho un drama pero ella mantenía una calma tenebrosa. Era pequeña. No tanto, él era el alto. Observo sus ojos marrones claros, sangre aun saliendo de su labio, un poco de sudor en su frente y el aroma que desprendía era cítrico.

\- Yumikura Seiichi – su compañero hablo haciendo que ella gire – tercero de secundaria

\- ¿Secundaria? Pero aquí entrenan los de la sub 17

\- Fuimos invitados – señalo a Sanada – Sanado Genichiro, tercer año

\- Wou, estudiantes de secundaria invitados, bueno es un gusto Seiichi, Genichiro

Ellos la miraron sorprendidos por la facilidad en que usaba sus primeros nombres, ella sacudió su pantalón, recogió su raqueta y trato de irse pero Sanada la tomo del brazo. Ella levanto su mirada, preguntándole que pasaba.

\- No nos has dicho quién eres o que estaba sucediendo, te ayudamos, al menos merecemos saber lo que paso para dar aviso a los directores, estas siendo grosera y mal educada

\- Sanada – Yukimura intervino – ella

\- Tienes razón – lo miro – lamento mucho mi comportamiento – realizo una reverencia – les agradezco su apoyo, mi nombres es Mell, bueno Melliza Masaki, pero pueden llamarme Mell. Vine a aquí por insistencia de mi madre, el entrenador al parecer estaba algo ocupado y como no cubrí sus expectativas reacciono de esta forma

Un placer Mell – Yukimura le sonrió – eres buena en el tenis

No lo sé – agacho la mirada – puedo jugar pero no de forma profesional, gane uno que otro partido pero nada importante

¿A qué escuela perteneces? – Sanada le hablo

Al MerchSchool – ellos la miraron como diciéndole "Que" – es una escuela en América

Ya veo – Yukimura se apoyó en la net – no eres japonesa

Mi padre es Japonés, mi madre extranjera, he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en América, solo un par de años aquí – volvió a limpiarse el labio – ustedes son enormes comparados a mí, ¿son de secundaria? Qué raro

Si lo somos – Sanada la miro serio – ¿Si no te gusta el tenis que haces aquí?

No dije que no me gustara, se jugarlo pero no de forma profesional, mi madre insistió en que lo practique más, hablo con Ken mi padre para que lo practique aquí en Japón ya que hay buenos jugadores

¿Tu padre es alguien importante? – Sanada la miro con interés

No, bueno – suspiro – aquí tiene una empresa de ropa deportiva y es amigo del entrenador principal, así que logre ingresar pero como ven llevo 3 días y no he practicado nada. Creo que debo irme

Si deseas practicar hazlo – Yukimura la miro – coméntales sobre ese entrenador y podrás tener otro

No quiero ocasionar problemas, a donde voy siempre causo revuelo

¿Por qué dices eso? – Sanada la volvió a observar

No soy apegada a las costumbres Japonesas, digo algo y se sienten ofendidos, ya ni se si debo quedarme callada o hablar, es complicado

¿Pero te gusta Japón? – Yukimura la miro con una sonrisa tierna

No lo conozco del todo, lo que he visto hasta ahora es hermoso – miro a Sanada

El paso saliva, cuando dijo hermoso se refería a él o al país?

Entonces quédate – para Yukimura no pasó desapercibido que ella observaba más a Sanada, y el también la miraba con curiosidad

La educación aquí es algo diferente

¿Pero qué edad tienes?

Cumpliré 16

Entonces tienes que ingresar a un instituto, luego a la universidad

¿Por cierto a que escuela acuden?

Rikkaidai fuzoku

¿Rikkaidai? Creo que escuche algo, ya se, ustedes quedaron en segundo lugar en el torneo nacional

Si pero lo hemos ganado antes

Ya veo – miro a Sanada – ¿En verdad no tienen nada que hacer? No quiero quitarles tiempo

Estábamos caminando, dando un paseo ¿no es así Sanada?

El no respondió, tenía su concentración en el cuello de la muchacha, ella tenía un colgante que se le hacía familiar. Lo había visto, no recordaba donde.

¿Genichiro? – cuando escucho su nombre despertó, la muchacha lo observaba – ¿Estas bien?

Si – miro a otro lado – una caminata de relajación

Ven con nosotros – Yukimura le extendió la mano

Ella observo la mano y luego miro al joven, tenía una sonrisa tierna. Acepto la mano y el la guio por el camino, después de unos segundos la soltó y comenzaron a caminar.

Sanada miraba de reojo como ellos platicaban de forma natural, no había timidez o momentos de silencio, ella de rato en rato trataba de incluirlo en la conversación pero el como siempre solo usaba monosílabos para sus respuestas. A ella no parecía importarle, seguía introduciéndolo en la conversación, desde su altura Sanada observo a la muchacha, su cabeza llegaba a su hombro, calculo su estatura, no pasaba de metro sesenta y cinco o tal vez menos, observo su calzado, zapatillas simples con ninguna plataforma, jersey de color negro y camiseta gris. No era un ropa que llamara la atención, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño ajustado, unos pendientes pequeños plateados y sus manos lucían unas uñas cortas, Nada excéntrica.

No tienes frio – Yukimura se detuvo retirándose la parte superior del Jersey

No – hizo un movimiento con sus manos – agradezco tu preocupación pero no tengo frio, no te retires el jersey por favor

Está bien, ¿A qué universidad iras?

Aun no lo sé, me gustaría estudiar literatura o psicología

Interesante, hay universidades muy buena aquí en Japón

Lo tendré en cuenta cuando sea el momento y ¿Tu Genichiro que estudiaras?

La miro por unos segundos, aun lo descolocaba escuchar su nombre de pila con tanta naturalidad, le molestaba un poco pero no lo suficiente para ser grosero.

Aun no lo tengo claro Masaki-san – agrego mirándola como diciéndole que use su apellido

Ya veo – le sonrió – Cuando sea el momento lo decidirás Genichiro

Otra vez su nombre de pila pero ella sonrió, esa sonrisa tan natural lo dejo noqueado, era la primera vez que sentía un calor extraño en su rostro al presenciar una sonrisa femenina. A parto la mirada, nervioso, ¿Que había sido eso?, ¿Qué clase de sonrisa fue esa?

¿Te molesto mi comentario? – Ella se detuvo frente a el – en verdad si fue así lo siento, soy algo atrevida a veces – realizo una reverencia corta

No – se detuvo más nervioso – he bueno – se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir – yo

Sanada no es propio de ti tartamudear – Yukimura se burlo

Lo ven – ella miro el atardecer – a donde vaya solo ocasiono caos, las personas aquí nunca me podrán aceptar, las culturas son tan diferentes

Iba a decirle que no se preocupe pero una voz algo melodiosa lo interrumpió

Así que aquí están – Atobe camino rápido a la dirección – interactuando con una mujer

Atobe – Yukimura sonrió – que agradable verte

Más agradable para mi es ver a una belleza – miro intensamente a Mell – ¿Nos conocemos?

Lo dudo joven – ella lo miro sin admiración – ¿Es compañero suyo?

No – Sanada respondió cortante – pertenece a otra escuela

Hyotei Gakuen, Atobe Keigo – dijo haciendo una pose extraña – Cae rendida ante mi encanto natural

Ello lo observo con gracia, soltó una carcajada digna de un buen chiste.

Estudiantes de secundaria – rio – son tan graciosos

¿Te pareció gracioso? – Atobe pregunto sarcástico

Disculpe mi atrevimiento joven pero ¿Cómo fue eso de que caiga rendida a su encanto natural? – imito la pose – ¿Qué demonios?

Es mi presentación

Bastante egocentrista permítame decirle – miro a Sanada – No lo crees así Genichiro?

Bastante

Uhm – Atobe miro a Sanada – te llamo por tu primer nombre ne Kabaji?

Usu – un sujeto enorme respondió asustándola

¿Otro de secundaria?

Al momento varios empezaron a llegar, muchachos bien parecidos, altos, mirándola con curiosidad.

Creo que debo irme – Retrocedió un poco – no es nada bonito ser la única mujer

¿Mell? – el entrador Itaru la llamo

Saito – ella casi corrió al verlo – por fin te encuentro

Veo que hiciste muchos amigos – señalo – muchos

No – ella camino con dirección a Yukimura y Sanada – Seiichi y Genichiro, han sido muy amables conmigo

Ya veo, pero Mell aquí usamos nuestros apellidos, no seas atrevida

A ellos no les molesta ¿Verdad? – Los observo, ellos la miraron Yukimura fue el primero en responder

No me molesta, viniendo de ella

Lo vez – Miro a Sanada

No – la miro, ella le volvió a sonreír y volvió a quedarse sin palabras – no tengo problema

Gracias – ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla – nos veremos después

Sanada se quedó helado, no parpadeaba, vio como ella fue hacia Yukimura e hizo lo mismo, un beso simple en la mejilla. Los demás estaban sonrojados, viendo la escena.

Saito iré a mi habitación, hoy tuve un día muy interesante, nos vemos Seiichi, Genichiro – Dio la vuelta y corrió a las instalaciones

El entrenador los miro, Yukimura estaba algo sonrojado pero sonreía, por otro lado Sanada seguía sin moverse

Discúlpenla – los miro – ella es así de extravagante

A mí no me dio un beso – Atobe estaba molesto – muchacha atrevida

¿Celoso Atobe? – Yukimura lo miro – no todas caen rendidas a tu encanto natural, ¿Nos vamos?

Sus demás compañeros de Rikkaidai se juntaron, Sanada camino moviendo su gorra, haciendo que esta le cubra el rostro, se sentía avergonzado, nunca más hablaría con aquella muchacha atrevida, sin pensarlo su mano toco el lugar en donde ella lo había besado, recordó el contacto y maldijo interiormente. Estaba decidido a no volver a hablarle para toda la vida, solo que algo muy dentro suyo se sentía decepcionado, hubiera querido que el beso sea solo para él. Sacudió su cabeza molesto, desde ¿Cuando se ponía a pensar en cosas absurdas? Maldijo otra vez, pero la sonrisa de la muchacha apareció como una fotografía en su mente, esa sonrisa llena de vida, iluminada por el atardecer lo descolocaba. Suspiro con ira por recordar tal cosa.

¿Sucede algo Sanada-sempai? – Kirihara lo observaba

No – recupero su mirada estoica – nada

Como diga

Escucho que sus compañeros comentaban sobre ella, "Que bonita" "Que encantadora" "Los llamo por sus nombres" ya estaba hartándose de tanto cuchicheo barato.

Se llama Melliza Masaki – Yukimura hablo sorprendiéndolo – tiene 16 años, encantadora ¿No?

Si capitán – y volvieron los cuchicheos – es preciosa, algo extraña pero preciosa

Atrevida – dijo Sanada haciendo que todos se quedaran callados, el miro de reojo como todos lo observaban – elocuente

No parecías tan molesto hace un momento – Yukimura sonrió – la elocuencia es hermosa

No respondió y siguió caminando, ya no quería saber nada que tenga que ver con esa muchacha, nunca más le hablaría, estaba prometiéndose eso internamente. Pero no sabía que estaba muy equivocado.

Al día siguiente los estudiantes de secundaria disfrutaban de un desayuno satisfactorio, algunos ya se habían retirado del complejo rumbo a sus casas, otro estaban aprovechando los días que quedaban en la invitación. Sanada estaba en una mesa solo, al parecer no tenía cara de buenos amigos y nadie se le acercaba. Tenía un vaso de leche, tostadas, frutas y algo dulce en su bandeja, la ducha no le había ayudado a apaciguar su mal genio, seguía molesto con la muchacha. A lo lejos escucho cuchicheos sobre la mujer esa, miro a otro lado, al menos podía observar el ventanal que dejaba ver las canchas de tenis. Pensó en su futura graduación y lo triste que sería dejar al equipo de tenis. Ya no volvería a jugar por Rikkaidai, no en la sección de Júnior, tal vez ingresaría a preparatorio de su escuela, pero no sería lo mismo.

Buenos días, Genichiro – sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz, no giro a ver, la vio por el reflejo del cristal, era ella – ¿Puedo acompañarte? O ¿Sera una grosería hacerlo?

La muchacha tenía el cabello suelto, largo ondulado, giro a verla, cabello oscuro, ropa limpia, los mismos colores de ayer, y esa sonrisa. No quería hablar con ella, quería que se fuera pero todos en el salón se habían quedado en silencio, como esperando a su respuesta, si aceptaba lo iban a molestar siempre, si no aceptaba le dirían grosero. No sabía que decir.

Lamento haberte molestado – ella recogió su bandeja – lo siento – estaba por darse la vuelta pero el reacciono y la tomo del brazo

No – ella lo miro – no serias una molestia

Gracias – le sonrió otra vez

Los demás miraron y escondieron sus caras en sus bandejas, empezaron con el cuchicheo, el miro de reojo como Yukimura lo miraba, él también tenía su mesa solo. ¿Porque ella no fue a ese lugar si se llevaban bien? ¿Por qué escogió sentarse ahí?

En verdad si te incomoda mi presencia puedo retirarme – la miro reaccionando – no deseo que tus amigos empiecen a molestarte sin sentido

No hay problema – bebió su leche – todo está en orden

No eres bueno mintiendo – ella tenía solo una taza de café en su fuente – creo que si me voy ocasionare más revuelo, es mejor que me quede sentada

Parece que si – lo dijo más por el que por ella – pero

No te preocupes, ayer te lo dije – bebió el café – suelo causar revuelo sin proponérmelo

Tal vez si sepas lo que haces, solo finges inocencia

Ella lo miro fijamente, ¿Acaso había dicho en voz alta? Se le había escapado.

No es así – ella lo seguía mirando – jamás haría algo a posta solo por desear captar miradas o atención, eso es para los niños

No….

Ya sé que no me creerás – lo interrumpió – acabas de conocerme y tampoco te culpo, no es fácil confiar en las personas, crecí bajo una cultura diferente en donde ser sincero es sinónimo de atrevimiento aquí – bebía rápido su café – terminare mi café y me retirare para que puedas desayunar en paz Genichiro

Él se había quedado callado, la había ofendido, no era su intención solo soltó lo primero que se ocurrió, vio como ella apuraba su café caliente. De reojo vio que los estudiantes observaban tímidos su mesa.

Esta caliente – le dijo – puedes quemarte

No es de importancia, tu comodidad apremia – ella de un sorbo largo termino el café – muchas gracias por compartir su mesa Genichiro – iba a levantarse pero él le tomo la mano

No te vayas – bajo un poco la voz – lamento haberte ofendido

No me ofendí – ella bajo la voz también – solo no deseo que te incomodes por mi culpa, no quise causarte problemas

No lo has causado – la miro – quédate

Está bien – el soltó la mano de la muchacha, estaba helada

Debes abrigarte, es temporada fría

Lo sé, solo que, no traje ropa de abrigo

¿Cómo? – la miro sorprendido

En el lugar donde estaba, era verano, así que solo tome un par de jerséis y viaje, olvide que aquí estaban en invierno – suspiro – que tonta fui

Puedes enfermarte

Lo sé – miro a otro lado – Seiichi

Giro para encontrarse con la mirada de Yukimura, ella le hizo una seña y su compañero se acercó con la fuente.

¿Interrumpo? – mostro su sonrisa

Claro que no Seiichi, buenos días, lamento no haberte saludado antes

No te preocupes, te vi algo distraída – tomo una silla y se sentó – buenos días Sanada

Yukimura – bebió mas leche, sintió algo por dentro, ¿Decepción? – una taza de café no es suficiente desayuno

No tengo mucha hambre – miro su taza vacía – solo desperté con sed

Te traeré mas café – Yukimura iba a levantarse pero Sanado lo hizo primero

Yo lo hare – necesitaba un respiro – ahora regreso

Camino rumbo a la caja, pidió una taza de café con leche, unas tostadas y un huevo. Ese sería un buen desayuno, agrego un jugo de frutas para complementarlo. Si algo detestaba era que las personas no se alimenten bien, más si estaban ejercitándose. Miro como Yukimura y ella platicaban, tanta naturalidad, no como con él, donde el silencio reinaba. La que atendía le dio la cuenta y saco su billetera pagando el total, tomo la fuente e iba a llevarla pero Atobe lo detuvo.

¿Qué buen desayuno, para tu novia?

¿Cómo?

Mazaki – miro en dirección a la muchacha – toda una victoria

Si te refieres a Masaki-san – enfatizo – es solo una amiga – acaso dijo ¿amiga? Desde cuando era su amiga

Ahh no lo parece, neh kabaji – un Usu, se escuchó a lo lejos

Lo es – sujeto con más fuerza la bandeja – ahora si me permites

Paso molesto, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Atobe decir semejante desfachatez? Mientras regresaba vio como ella sonreía mirando a Yukimura, no cabía duda que su cabello suelto la hacía ver más llamativa, ¿Acaso era ella consciente de eso? No parecía atenta de su belleza natural, parecía ser una mujer sincera, sabia expresarse, no era atrevida, era más bien, elocuente. Llego a la mesa y dejo la bandeja frente a ella.

Esto es un desayuno – ella lo miro con sorpresa

¿Es para ti?

Para ti

Pero – señalo las cosas – no te di dinero para eso, ¿Cuánto es?

No te preocupes por eso – bebió su leche

No te hubieras molestado – ella acerco la bandeja – que vergüenza

Come – fue casi como una orden

Muchas gracias – empezó a comer

A sanada le gusta que nos alimentemos bien

Puedo verlo – bebía su jugo – hace mucho tiempo que no desayuno acompañada

¿No vivías con tu madre? – Yukimura pregunto sorprendido

Vivo en el extranjero cerca de ella, se volvió a cazar y vive con su esposo. Como no le caigo bien al hombre, me enviaron a un departamento, cuando vengo de visita a Japón, me quedo en el piso de Ken, mi padre usaba cuando era soltero.

¿No tiene una casa?

EL también se volvió a casar con una japonesa que curiosamente me detesta, las parejas de mis padres no me tienen estima

Pero si eres adorable – Yukimura agrego

Agradezco tu comentario pero ellos no creen eso, además no soy tan adorable, creo que soy atrevida

Lo eres – Sanada quiso que lo trague la tierra, se le escapo otra vez – quiero decir

No tienes que explicarlo, sé que soy atrevida – bebió mas jugo – pero me es difícil quedarme callada

No me pareces atrevida, más bien la sinceridad es importante

Gracias Seiichi

Se quedaron platicando por una hora, a Sanada no le cabía en la cabeza algunas opiniones de la muchacha. Seria porque vivía sola, no era mal educada solo que había ciertas cosas que no se debían decir o hacer pero ella rompía esos esquemas. Sorprendentemente pudo intercambiar palabras con ella, se enfrascaron en un debate sobre política, economía, paz mundial y terminaron con festivales. Era increíble cómo podían pasar de un tema serio a un tema irrelevante. Acabado el tiempo de desayuno, salieron caminando aun debatiendo sobre los festivales, a ella le parecía pérdida de tiempo al igual que él.

Nunca participe de ninguno en mi país – miro el cielo – no me gustaba

Son recuerdos que se crean entre amigos

No tenía muchos – miro a Seiichi – los podía contar con una sola mano sin usar todos los dedos

Siendo así como eres dudo que no hayas tenido amigos

Créeme, no he tenido muchos – miro a Sanada – Genichiro, ¿Tienes novia?

Sanada la miro sorprendido, ¿Novia? ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Ni siquiera él había pensado en eso-

No – dijo molesto

Se nota – le sonrió – aunque no lo comprendo

¿Por qué? – se detuvo

Eres alto, guapo, inteligente ¿Cómo no vas a tener novia? O ¿Es que aquí los de secundaria no piensan en eso? En América tener novia es normal

Le había dicho ¿Guapo? Lo estaba adulando

Es una pérdida de tiempo – empezó a andar

¿Y tú Seiichi?

Aun no tengo – la miro – tal vez en un futuro una bella chica se enamore de ti

Pues déjame decirte que será así, eres tan tierno que cualquier chica caería rendida a tus pies

¿Cualquiera?

Si, ella sabrá ver cada cualidad tuya

Gracias

Sanada los miro y puso los ojos en blanco, estaban hablando de tonterías. ¿Guapo? Ella estaba loca, era una atrevida. Llegaron a las canchas de práctica y vieron a muchos practicar. Algunos los miraron y otros ni los notaban.

Ahí estas Mell – el entrenador Saito se acercó – eres tan pequeña que es difícil encontrarte

Que malo Saito – ella hizo un puchero – tu eres un gigante

Algunos de preparatoria se rieron, el entrenador los miro con gracia.

Ustedes – lo señalo – 50 vueltas a la cancha

Un ¿Qué? Colectivo se escuchó, solo los miro y empezaron a correr. Sanada sonrió de lado y Yukimura cubrió su boca para no mostrar su sonrisa.

Mell tienes que empezar con el entrenamiento, Ken-kun llamo preocupado

¿El? Por favor – se sentó en una grada – si en verdad está preocupado caerá nieve – miro el cielo nublado – lo vez

Dale una chance Mell – Saito se sentó – ella lo controla sabes eso

Claro claro – apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Saito – toda la culpa la tiene ella ¿no?

Hay mi pequeña – Saito la miro con ternura – Ken no sabe lo que se pierde

Bueno ha perdido 16 años ya, qué más da otros 5

Sanada y Yukimura eran testigos silenciosos de aquella platica, el comprendió la conversación. Al parecer el padre de la muchacha ni siquiera la veía. Entonces ¿Quién se hacía cargo de todos sus gastos y vida?

¿Te gustaría entrenar con los de secundaria?

¿Puedo? – ella se levantó de golpe

Claro que si – Saito se levantó y busco con la mirada – el novato ya se fue

¿Quién?

¿Se refiere a Kintaro-kun? – Yukimura pregunto

Si – seguía buscando – tan tierno

¿Puedo entrenar con Genichiro y Seiichi?

El entrenado los miro, pensó un poco y sonrió.

Está bien pero solo si ellos lo aceptan

¿Aceptan? – los miro esperanzadas

Sanada iba a decir que no, tenía pendientes pero no quería quedar mal con el entrenador.

Claro que si – Yukimura respondió

Gracias – lo abrazo – no te defraudare Seiichi y ¿Genichiro aceptas?

Está bien pero…

Le iba a decir que se ahorre el abrazo pero fue en vano ella ya lo tenía sujeto por su cintura, pudo oler el perfume de su cabello, pudo sentir la respiración eufórica de la muchacha en su pecho y también siento la forma femenina. Iba a empujarla pero su brazos no reaccionaban, fue ella la que se separó y le mostro una gran sonrisa, acomodo más su gorra, trato de cubrir al máximo su rostro. De reojo vio como sus demás compañeros comentaban en voz baja lo que había sucedido.

Pasaron unas horas en que Yukimura y Sanada ayudaban a Mell, ella escuchaba y prestaba toda la atención posible a sus maestros. Sanada se sorprendió cuando ella hacía preguntas precisas, movía la muñeca de forma casi perfecta, no los interrumpía con preguntas absurdas hasta que otra vez la voz melodiosa de Atobe apareció.

¿Jugando sin mí? – Atobe camino hasta donde estaban ellos

Hola joven – Mell lo miro pensativa - ¿Keigo?

Me place que hayas memorizado mi nombre

Seria difícil olvidar el nombre de usted su alteza – realizo una reverencia

Lo tomare como un cumplido – se acercó, esquivando a Yukimura y Sanada

¿Sabes jugar?

No – lo miro – solo estoy aquí pasando el tiempo

Ohhh – se acercó más - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

¿Al tenis? – se alejó – si

Si logras devolverme al menos 3 pelotas, hare todo lo que desees, caso contrario si no eres capaz de hacerlo, tu harás todo lo que yo desee

¿Es en serio?

Si

Sanada estaba a punto de intervenir, que demonios le pasaba a Atobe, como le proponía algo tan vulgar a la muchacha.

Acepto – le dio la mano – pero que sea un juego

Está bien – se paró a su altura original – ya sabes un trato es un trato

Claro que si – Mell empezó a calentar con su raqueta – un juego, que emoción

¿Sabes en que lio te has metido? – Yukimura se acercó – él juega muy bien

Debe ser, tiene confianza

¿Eres idiota o qué? – Sanada casi le grito molesto - ¿Cómo se ocurre aceptar semejante barbaridad

Sanada – Yukimura levanto la voz - ¿Cómo le dice eso?

No soy idiota Genichiro – Mell se acercó – Me reto y acepte

Tonterías, perderás

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Puedes ver el futuro acaso?

No sabes jugar al tenis, basto con verte practicar ayer

No viste nada

Lo vi, eres débil

Y tu un engreído – Mell se acercó más levantando la mirada – si gano esto – le quito la gorra – será mía – se la puso y camino sacándole la lengua.

Sanada tenía la boca abierta. ¿Ella le había dicho engreído? Eso le había dolido, y su gorra ¿Iba a quitársela? Camino pero el entrenador apareció, miro la escena y golpeo su rostro en cansancio.

¿Qué paso? – miro a Yukimura

Debe detenerla, acepto un reto de Atobe

¿Reto?

A un juego si el gana ella hará todo lo que el desee y caso contrario si ella gana

Ay por Dios Mell

Es una mocosa atrevida – Sanada lucia enfurecido

Vio como Saito corrió a la cancha, Atobe y Mell ya se encontraban frente a frente cada uno con sus raquetas.

¿Segura? – Saito le pregunto

Por supuesto – le sonrió

Saito retrocedió y subió a la silla del árbitro, Sanada se acercó más a la cancha, vio a la muchacha con su gorro.

A un juego Atobe vs Mell – dijo Saito - ¿No te arrepentirás?

Ya te dije que no – Mell lo miro

No te lo decía a ti – señalo a Atobe – a el

Sanada se miró con Yukimura, ¿Qué habrá querido decir? Atobe dio una risa escandalosa y se acomodó, coloco su mano en frente como de costumbre y sonrió.

Puedo ver todos tus puntos débiles

¿En serio? – Mell tenía la pelota – empecemos

El saque de Mell fue tan rápido que Atobe no tuvo tiempo de bajar la mano, la miro sorprendido, ¿Acaso la pelota había pasado por su lado? Miro de tras suyo y la pelota estaba ahí. ¿En qué momento paso?

15 a cero – dijo Saito

Atobe reacciono y vio como ella alistaba el otro saque, esta vez lo detendría. Ella saco y antes que pudiera mover la raqueta la pelota pasó a una velocidad de terror. Volvió a mirar y otra pelota muerta.

30 a cero – volvió a decir Saito

Keigo – Mell lo llamo - ¿No jugaras?

Eres una farsante, pequeña

¿Farsante? – Mell volvió a sacar – una fácil

Esta vez él pudo responder, no era la misma forma o potencia. Vio como ella subió a la net, sin querer le había lanzado un globo. Se apresuró a recibir la pelota que seguro era un tiro potente pero ella solo la golpeo con suavidad haciendo que la pelota caiga y deje de botar.

40 a cero, punto para el juego – Saito sonrió

¿Qué demonios? La pelota dejo de votar, Atobe no salía de su asombro, vio como ella se alistaba para volver a sacar. Lo hizo y la pelota iba con lentitud, un globo. Molesto corrió y decidió tomar ventaja, respondió con un smash potente. Ella retrocedió un poco y recibió la pelota, hizo un giro raro con su mano y la pelota regreso a Atobe y otra vez cayo muerta, la pelota no reboto.

Juego para Mell – Saito bajo de la silla – Te lo advertí Atobe-Kun

¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Atobe tiro su raqueta - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Es un juego – Mell se acercó - ¿Así es el tenis no? – sonrió – ya sabes ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo diga

Maldita sea – Atobe la miro - ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Después te lo diré

Mell camino hacia las gradas, vio como los demás estudiantes la miraban sorprendidos, giro para ver a Genichiro y este tenía los ojos bien abiertos, Yukimura sonría.

Gane el gorro – sonrió - ¿Genichiro?

¿Quién eres? – el casi susurro

Mell – rio – ayer te lo dije

Fingiste que no sabías jugar – Sanada ahora lucia molesto

Te dije que se jugar con la derecha, nada profesional

Lo que acabas de hacer es una técnica que usan los pro – Sanada se acerco

¿En serio? – toco su mentón – la vi en un manual de tenis, no pensé que era de un pro

Bien hecho Mell – Yukimura se acerco

Gracias Seiichi – sonrió - ¿Me queda bien?

Si pero – Yukimura se acercó, le quito la gorra y soltó el cabello de la muchacha, volvió a ponerle el gorro – ahora se te ve mucho mejor

¿En serio? – sonrió - ¿Genichiro?

Sanada la miro, ella sonrió y el tiempo se detuvo, su corazón latió con más rapidez, su rostro empezó a calentarse. Su gorra le quedaba muy bien, paso saliva, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Miro a otro lado, sin responderle. Estaba avergonzado, no quería verla. Sintió que le tocaban la cabeza.

Ahí está – ella le había puesto el gorro – a ti te queda mejor

Iba a responder pero ella dio la vuelta y su cabello se movió con ella, vio cómo se alejaba. Cansado se retiró el gorro iba a sacudirlo pero había un pequeño pedazo de papel en el. Lo abrió y una letra corrida en Ingles decía "Es mía" Miro otra vez en la dirección de la muchacha, ella caminada lento pero ya se iba alejando, sonrió sin darse cuenta. Guardo el papel en su bolsillo y se colocó el gorro.

Sanada – Yukimura se aproximó - ¿Todo bien?

Si – dijo aun mirando como ella se alejaba – todo está bien

Dicho eso dio la vuelta y reunió a sus compañeros, tenían que entrenar, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo solo que una bocina sonó "Hora del almuerzo". Había perdido toda su mañana por culpa de ella. Contuvo su rabia. No le volvería a hablar, esta vez era en serio.

Continuara-


	3. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Sanada Genichiro se encontraba observando las canchas de tenis, estaba como buscando a alguien con la mirada. Había tenido un desayuno tranquilo, nadie lo había importunado y tal vez eso lo tenía preocupado. Miro al otro extremo y solo vio a los estudiantes de preparatoria, estaban alardeando de su poder. Suspirando profundo volvió a girar y nada, no había señal de aquella muchacha que le había hecho perder casi media día de su tiempo. Ahora solo le quedaban 7 días para entrenar lo mejor posible, sin embargo a cada paso que daba la buscaba con la mirada.

Había esquivado olímpicamente a Yukimura, no quería que el la mencione. Cogió su raqueta y empezó a calentar, al rato estaba jugando con su sombra, tiempo después fue al gimnasio a fortalecer sus músculos. Al entrar otra vez la busco con la mirada, no estaba. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en ella, que tenía esa muchacha que lo hacía perder tiempo mental. Se concentró en sus ejercicios, horas después se encontraba sudando, cansando, respirando agitado. Tomo su toalla y camino directo a su habitación.

Buen provecho – dijo mentalmente cuando empezó a comer, estaba en la sala de comida disfrutando su almuerzo, otra vez observo y solo vio a los demás estudiantes, mesas adelante vio como Yukimura platicaba anímicamente con Kirihara.

Volvió a concentrarse en su comida, era raro que la muchacha no estuviera, o ¿Acaso se había ido? Eso no tenía que importarle, decidió disfrutar de su comida.

¿Dónde está tu novia? – Levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos fijos de Atobe

¿Perdón? – dejo sus palillos en la mesa

¿Dónde está?

¿Quién?

Tu novia – respiro cansado

No tengo novia – bebió su refresco

Tu novia negada ¿Dónde rayos esta?

No sé de quién me hablas Atobe

Masaki Melliza – grito haciendo que todos lo vean - ¿Dónde está?

No lo sé – tomo sus palillos otra vez – déjame almorzar en paz

Síguela escondiendo – Vio como él se alejó saliendo de la sala

Al parecer Atobe tampoco la encontraba, ¿Se había marchado? Que extraño. Terminado el almuerzo se encontraba reunido con sus compañeros, hablaban sobre el futuro de Rikkaidai, del futuro capitán. Escuchaba opiniones, de momento en momento daba su respaldo a las palabras de Yukimura. Al rato cada uno se dirigía a sus habitaciones para descansar un poco, no había entrenamiento en la tarde debido a la nieve que caía.

Su compañero de cuarto leía y el corrió la cortina, observo la cancha de tenis vacía. Iba a cerrarla pero vio a alguien caminando bajo la nieve. Enfoco bien y pudo verla, la muchacha caminaba observado al cielo, con la mano estirada sintiendo como la nieve caía. La vio sin ningún abrigo, solo una camiseta de margas cortas, el cabello recogido. ¿Acaso quería pescar un resfriado? Recordó que ella le dijo sobre su ropa, pero ¿Por qué salir con la nieve?

La muchacha seguía caminando, como si el frio no le importara. Sanada cerró la cortina, pero se quedó parado, debatiéndose en salir y gritarle por parecer una suicida o quedarse ahí adentro y dejar que la tonta se muera congelada. Maldiciéndose fue a su closet y retiro un saco grueso y un suéter abrigador, trato de camuflarlo para que Yukimura no sospechara. Se colocó sus zapatillas y estaba por salir.

¿Una caminata? – Yukimura seguía con la vista enfocada en su libro

Si – abrió la puerta – regresare pronto

No demores, hace frio

Si

Salió cerrando la puerta y se colocó la chaqueta gruesa, a él le quedaba grande, imagino como le quedaría eso a la muchacha, una mueca divertida apareció y la elimino al instante. Salió del complejo en dirección a las canchas de tenis, el aire frio le azoto el rostro, no entendía como ella podía estar sin abrigo. La busco por unos minutos pero no la podía encontrar, ¿Acaso había visto un fantasma? No creía en eso, era imposible.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar casi a la salida del complejo, el camino a la montaña en donde había entrenado, iba a regresar pero escucho algo, camino lento y la vio sentada en una piedra, abrazándose. Se acercó con lentitud, noto que tenía un libro en su regazo, enfoco mejor y pudo leer la tapa "Tenis para principiantes" miro extrañado.

Masaki – dijo haciendo que la chica gire, tenía los labios casi morados - ¿Qué demonios haces sin abrigo en la nieve?

Genichiro – ella se levantó, el libro cayó al suelo – que sorpresa verte

Deja de decir tonterías – se acercó – estas casi azul

No es para tanto – se estaba agachando pero él fue más rápido – gracias

Toma – le ofreció el suéter

¿Es tuyo? – lo recibió

Solo póntelo – ordeno molesto

Está bien Genichiro no tienes que sonar muy mandón – estiro el suéter y empezó a colocárselo – me quedara enorme

Eso pasa por no traer ropa de invierno – abrió el libro y casi lo vuelve a soltar de la impresión

Había fotos de una niña, un hombre y una mujer. Pudo intuir que era ella con sus padres, observo a la mujer y noto un parecido pero leve. En cambio en el hombre era como verla a ella. Pero la niña no era la muchacha, giro la página y vio otras fotos de paisajes, era como un álbum y no un libro de tenis. Ella seguía batallando con el suéter, el aprovecho en ver las demás páginas, mas fotos de paisajes, animales, casi al final vio una foto que le llamo la atención. Llego a ahí y pudo verse así mismo, era una foto suya, estaba mirando a Yukimura. Había una pequeña nota en el pie de la foto "Genichiro y Seiishi" ¿Cuándo la había tomado? Parecía recortada de una revista, movió la foto y habían varias de sus compañeros con nombres, hasta la de Atobe que decía "EL engreído Keigo"

Te lo dije – el giro cerrando el libro – esto me queda enorme

La vio con su suéter, le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Le sobraba en los brazos, se veía más pequeña de lo que era.

Al menos así no te enfermeras – le entrego el libro

Te lo agradezco mucho – se abrazó – ahora te debo un pañuelo y un suéter

Nada importante

Claro que si – se volvió a sentar

¿Qué haces afuera?

Necesitaba pensar – lo miro – si quedarme aquí o irme a América

Ya veo – se sentó – pero ¿bajo la nieve?

Aunque lo dudes es la primera vez que la toco – acaricio sus manos – de niña mi madre nunca me trajo en invierno aquí, siempre venia en verano, cuando ya las flores de Sakura se habían caído. Por eso cuando vi la nieve salí corriendo, fue hermoso.

¿Primera vez en la nieve? Que difícil de creer

En verdad – sonrió – fue mi primera vez

Se sintió incomodo, tenía que cambiar de tema, giro a verla y ella miraba a los árboles que amortiguaban la nieve.

¿Regresaras a América? – le pregunto mirándola

Hay un porcentaje alto que lo haga aunque aquí me siento igual

¿A qué te refieres? – miro a los arboles

Aquí o allá es el mismo sentimiento – lo miro

La vio y volvió su vista a los árboles, la entendía. En América vivía lejos de su madre, sola. Aquí viviría lejos de su padre, sola. Era lo mismo solo la diferencia de horas.

¿Quién se hace cargo de tus gastos? Es decir quien

¿Me da de comer? – rio – no tengas miedo de preguntar, mi padre me dio una tarjeta de crédito en donde deposita un dinero para mis gastos de escuela, comida, vivienda.

Ya veo

Aunque en América tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo – se abrazó más – enseñaba Ingles

¿Maestra? – la miro

Si – aspiro el aroma del suéter – tenia a cargo niños, si me quedo no sé si podre seguir enseñando, no creo que una muchacha de 16 años pueda enseñar

Hay muchos lugares en Japón en donde puedes desempeñarte así

¿En serio?

Si – la miro – hay varios

Ya veo

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos, ella sonreía por momentos, el la miraba de reojo tratando de imaginar que la hacía reír.

Es mejor que entres, no quiero que tengas problemas – ella lo miro

¿Piensas quedarte aun?

Si – calentó sus manos con su aliento – aun no me decido

Te enfermaras, puedes pensar en tu habitación – se levantó – te acompañare

¿Me acompañaras? – se levanto

Si – sacudió su pantalón

¿Entrenaste ahí? – señalo la montaña – conociste al ebrio

Si – se acercó - ¿Acaso tu…

Él fue mi maestro hace unos años – miro la montaña – cuando le pude devolver la pelota me hecho de su montaña, es tan tierno

Si tú lo dices – se acercó más – vamos

No deseo irme – lo miro – me siento mejor pensando aquí

Te vas a enfermar – lo miro molesto – si no vienes te quitare el suéter

Genichiro – lo abrazo – no tienes que ser tan duro conmigo

Otra vez se quedó quieto, parecía una estatua. Era una atrevida, abrazarlo otra vez, sin aviso. Bajo un poco su cabeza y volvió a oler el suave aroma de su cabello. A pesar de tener un saco grueso pudo sentir la forma femenina, eso lo puso más nervioso, levanto sus manos y la tomo por los hombros, la fue alejando delicadamente, ella levanto la mirada y vio que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, en un impulso el toco la mejilla de la muchacha, ella lo miro sorprendida, pudo sentir que estaba caliente, no era normal que alguien este así de caliente. Le toco la frente y supo que era fiebre.

Tienes calentura – su voz era suave

¿No me di cuenta? – se alejó un poco – lo siento

La tomo de la mano y la guio por el camino, estaba siendo extremadamente amable con ella. No entendía por qué pero sentía que debía serlo.

Cruzaron las canchas de tenis a paso ligero, el aun no soltaba su mano. Ella sonreía mientras caminaban, el giro extrañado cuando un brillo lo distrajo, los dos miraron a la dirección pero nada paso, siguieron caminando. Llegaron a la zona de habitaciones y el la soltó.

¿En qué dirección? – la miro

Por aquí – ella lo guio, no conocía esa parte del complejo – Esta es la zona de los principales – es en esa puerta

Al llegar ella abrió con una llave, giro a verlo y la miraba.

Espérame dentro, ya vuelvo

Ella entro, el camino apresurado, llego a la enfermería y pidió unas medicinas para la fiebre, después se dirigió a la cafetería y pidió un vaso de leche caliente. Al poco rato apareció otra vez en la puerta de la muchacha, iba tocar pero la puerta estaba semi abierta.

Masaki – llamo, ella abrió por completo y le dio pase – te dejare esto aquí

Vio la habitación, era distinta a la que él ocupaba, tenía una solo cama amplia, una mesa, silla, había un pequeño equipaje, libros. Vio que ella se retiraba el suéter, la detuvo.

No – ella lo miro – tenlo puesto

Pero – la interrumpió ofreciéndole la medicina

Te bajara la fiebre – también le dio la leche – bebe esto

Ella obedeció y bebió toda la leche tibia, dejo el vaso en la mesa y miro a Genichiro.

Muchas gracias

No hay problema – el miro una vez más la habitación – es amplia a diferencia de la nuestra

Lo siento no quise presumir

Lo sé – señalo el equipaje - ¿Es tuyo?

Si – lo movió con su pie - ¿Ahora me crees cuando te dije que tome lo que tenía a la mano y vine?

Si – observo la cama

Se quedó mirándola, esa cama era amplia. ¿Qué hacia el en la habitación de una chica? ¿Solos? ¿Observando la cama? Empezó a sudar frio, pensamientos extraños lo invadieron, paso saliva al imaginarse a el sobre ella, tocándole el rostro como lo hizo hace poco. Otra imagen lo invadió, ella sobre el con el cabello suelto, acercándose para ¿Besarlo? Sacudió su cabeza ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Según me dijeron los entrenadores ustedes tiene unos días más aquí ¿No? - ella vio que el miraba la cama - ¿Genichiro?

¿Qué? - respondió asustado – miro a la muchacha y ella parecía preocupada - ¿Dijiste algo?

Te contaba que los entrenadores me dijeron que tenían unos días más aquí

Si – dio la vuelta – 6 días mas y nos iremos

Ya veo – ella se sentó en la cama - ¿A qué instituto iras?

El instituto de Rikkaidai – le agradeció mentalmente el cambio de conversación

Uhm – ella miro la ventana - ¿Qué debería hacer?

El giro para verla, era una decisión bastante difícil. Estudiar en América o Japón. Su madre o su padre, que difícil.

Decide lo que te haga sentir mejor – ella lo miro – en donde te sientas más cómoda

Tienes razón – le sonrió – gracias

Se quedaron viendo unos momentos más, después él se sentó en la silla mientras ella le contaba sobre la educación en América, sin darse cuenta pasaron casi 3 horas platicando sobre historia. Era una muchacha muy inteligente, sabia muchas cosas de Japón sin ser originaria de ese país. El observo el reloj, daban las 11:25 pm. Se levantó, tenía que retirarse. Iba a decirle pero ella se había quedado dormida, al parecer la medicina estaba haciendo efecto, vio una manta y la cubrió, sus mejillas ahora estaban normales. La miro un momento más y camino a la puerta, la abrió lentamente. La cerró despacio para no llamar la atención. Camino hacia su habitación y como había predicho, Yukimura ya estaba dormido, entro sin hacer ruido, se cambió rápido de ropa, una vez acostado miro al techo, ¿Por qué había imaginado esas escenas con ella? ¿La etapa de la adolescencia era así? ¿Qué calvario? Ahora entendía porque algunos de sus compañeros miraban revistas de muchachas con ropa de baño. Dejo de lado los pensamientos impuros y cerro sus ojos, mañana seria otro día.

* * *

Bebió muy molesto su vaso de leche, estaba solo en el gran salón. Se había quedado dormido, Yukimura no lo despertó, lo dejo dormir como a una niña. Se supone que debía entrenar a las 7:40 am pero ahí estaba, recién desayunando a las 9:50 am. No pensó que alguna vez se quedaría dormido, once horas de sueño, que patético. Miro alrededor y vio como los demás jugaban en las canchas, sudando, él no podía entrar, solo tenía que esperar hasta el entrenamiento de la tarde, iría al gimnasio por mientras.

Una vez ahí miro a todos lados, no había nadie, comenzó a correr en la máquina, ella tenía la culpa. Por su culpa se acostó tarde, ya no le volvería a hablar. Paso una hora corriendo, seco su sudor y se fue a la ducha. Una vez limpio salió rumbo a las canchas de tenis. Estaba pasando por una oficina y escucho:

¿Tienes que entenderlo?

Tengo – esa era la voz de la muchacha – Tengo y debo, solo eso me dicen

Mell – el entrenador le hablo suave – soy el que más te entiende pero ya te lo dije dale una chance

¿A qué? ¿A que su esposa me mire de pies a cabeza porque no tengo nada de japonés? Por Dios saito le ha dicho que saque un ADN para que sepa si soy su hija o no

No sabía eso

Pues si – vio que la muchacha seguía usando su suéter – ella le dijo eso, piensa que no soy su hija

Eres su retrato – Saito enfatizo

Dile eso a esa mujer, me odia, si me quedo aquí estoy segura que me hará la vida imposible, no va a querer que el pague mi educación, aquí no tengo trabajo, el hará todo lo que ella diga

Entonces solo te queda América

Pero por alguna extraña razón quiero quedarme – ella parecía contener el llanto – quiero seguir aquí, tal vez aquí tenga amigos

Mell – Saito se acercó – claro que aquí los tienes

¿Cómo me quedo aquí?

Veremos la forma, ¿Ese suéter es tuyo?

Si – Sanada retrocedió un poco

Te queda enorme – Saito caminaba a la puerta

Sanada corrió con velocidad a la salida del complejo, no quería que lo encuentren escuchando conversaciones privadas. Al salir vio como algunos de preparatoria lo miraban, se acomodó el gorro y siguió su camino. Siendo las 8 de la noche volvía a caer nieve, el miraba desde su ventana, miro más tiempo a ver si a la muchacha se le ocurría salir otra vez en plan suicida.

¿Buscas a alguien Sanada? - Yukimura se había acercado y miraba por la ventana también

No – Cerro la cortina

No pasa desapercibido que miras con mucha atención a todo lados como buscando a alguien

Te equivocas – lo miro molesto

Será lo que digas, no he visto a Mell desde antes de ayer – se hecho en su cama - ¿Cómo estará?

Bien – quiso golpearse

¿La viste? – Yukimura se sentó de golpe

No – se levantó – imagino que está bien, además para que la vería

No sé – se volvió a recostar - ¿El amor es hermoso no lo crees?

¿Qué? – giro a verlo

Estoy seguro que el amor a primera vista existe – Yukimura suspiro – Mell me ha atrapado con su sonrisa

Sanada se hubiera desmayado, se apoyó con sorpresa en su cama, ¿Yukimura se había enamorado de la muchacha?

Eso no existe – Trato de componerse

Si no existe porque me siento tan celoso de ti

¿De mí?

Ella parece atraída por ti, no por mi

No cabe duda de que ves muchas películas Yukimura

No hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver

Estas equivocado

No – giro para verlo – No pienso rendirme

Dicho eso él se cubrió con la manta y empezó a dormir, Sanada seguía de pie observando la espalda de Yukimura. ¿No pienso rendirme? ¿A qué se refería? "Ella parece atraída por ti, no por mi" ¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí? Decidió dejar el tema de lado y se recostó, miro el techo por casi una hora pensando en lo que había escuchado, ¿La muchacha habría decidido? Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

* * *

Eran las 9 de la mañana y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraban esperando al bus en las puertas del establecimiento, los días de entrenamiento habían caducado. Sanada había aprovechado al máximo esos días, uno que otro día había visto a la muchacha caminar por las noches en el complejo, él había ido a regañarla pero siempre terminaban charlando hasta entrada la noche. Habían creado algo como una amistad. Hubo unos días en que no la veía, sin proponérselo la buscaba sin éxito. Ahora se encontraba revisando su equipaje, todo estaba listo, solo faltaba un suéter que la muchacha tenia, no se lo pediría, quedaría como recuerdo, sería su despedida.

Guardo su libro, ya lo había terminado de leer, al ponerlo en la maleta un papel pequeño cayo, lo abrió "Es mío" recordó que la muchacha se lo había dado, lo volvió a guardar. Cerro el libro y termino de guardar sus cosas, Yukimura ya había salido de la habitación, desde ese día había estado algo distante con él, "No pienso rendirme" le había dicho aquella vez. Levanto su equipaje y salió de la habitación. Sus compañeros ya se encontraban dentro del bus, estaban esperando al chofer, casi nadie estaba por ahí, miro por última vez a las canchas, trato de buscarla con la mirada pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se regañó. Acomodó su mochila y sintió un toque en su hombro

Genichiro – giro al escuchar su nombre, era ella – es hora de irse ¿No? – ella tenía su equipaje también

Es hora – le dijo sin proponérselo - ¿Tu

Iré a América – le dijo sonriente – ahí decidiré – vio que aun ella usaba su suéter – te devolveré el suéter, lo prometo

No hay problema – la vio, noto que ella lo miraba con tristeza – Nos veremos

Eso espero – le toco el brazo – dile Seiichi que lo extrañare – se paró de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Él se descoloco otra vez, la miro serio, ella le sonrió y volvió a quedarse inmóvil, vio al chofer llegando al bus. Era hora de irse.

See you soon - le dijo – Cuídate, fue un placer conocerte – saco algo de su bolsillo – para cuando estés aburrido y quieras hablarme – le entrego un papel – Adiós – dio la vuelta y camino

El guardo el papel en su bolsillo y dio la vuelta, dio dos pasos y giro otra vez, corrió a su alcance.

Masaki – dijo haciendo que ella gire – Hasta que nos volvamos a ver – le extendió la mano

Ella la acepto sonriente y se miraron, al soltarse se sacó el gorro y se lo puso

Era tuyo – dicho eso dio la vuelta – Nos vemos

Ella no le dijo nada, solo se acomodó bien el gorro y siguió su camino, Sanada subió al bus y este arranco, no había notado que Yukimura había visto todo desde su ventana. Sanada saco el papel de su bolsillo, lo abrió este decía:

"Para cuando estés aburrido, escribe aquí (un correo electrónico) pero hazlo" Nos vemos Genichiro

Lo volvió a doblar y lo guardo, estaba seguro que no escribiría, no lo haría, ¿Para qué? Pensando eso llego a su destino, bajo del bus y camino rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Marzo:

Después de una larga ceremonia de graduación, Sanada se despedía de sus maestros de secundaria. Hubo algunos compañeros que lloraron, algunos que lo abrazaron con más fuerza que otros. Camino a su casillero y retiro hasta el último de sus objetos, los guardo en su mochila y salió del lugar, paso por las canchas de tenis y estaba vacía. Mentalmente se fue despidiendo de ese lugar, ahora en la preparatoria, sería distinto, otros compañeros, ya no estarían ellos, Kirihara con su voz estresante, Bunta con sus chicles y Yukimura con su sonrisa. Al parecer a Yukimura se le había pasado el enojo, ahora platicaban de forma normal, a parecer ya no había problema. Habían tenido una fiesta de despedida el día anterior así que hoy ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Empezó a caminar con dirección a su casa, prefirió dar una caminata y no tomar el bus, eran casi 30 minutos a pie. Los necesitaba, quería meditar sobre la nueva etapa que vendría. Ya había dado el examen de ingreso para la preparatoria, no tan difícil pero algo estricto. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar, recibiría un correo y lo llamarían para anunciar su logro. Confiaba en que ingresaría, se había graduado con honores, invitación a muchas preparatorias pero escogió la de Rikkaidai, tal vez por nostalgia, o porque estaba más cerca a su casa.

Miro el cielo, estaba despejado, la primavera estaba saludándolo, pronto las flores de sakura mostrarían su esplendor. Al ver los árboles, la recordó. Aquella muchacha que lo distrajo en el campamento, aquella que tenía su gorro y suéter. ¿Cómo estaría? No le había escrito, no contó con el tiempo suficiente, la graduación, preparativos, estudios para el examen, no tuvo un momento para decirle "Hola" por correo. Tal vez ella ya lo haya olvidado, se detuvo en el semáforo, otra vez pensando en ella. Hasta cuando dio su examen le dedico unos minutos, se estaba volviendo débil.

Yukimura la había mencionado un par de veces pero él no comentaba nada, hasta sus demás compañeros le preguntaban si extrañaba a su novia. No era su novia, nunca lo fue y nunca lo seria. Ella era un tipo de mujer que nunca quisiera en su vida, demasiado atrevida, despreocupada, insolente, pero era muy inteligente, sincera, amable, elocuente. Y otra vez se molestó por pensar en ella, miro mejor la calle y sin notarlo ya se había pasado del punto de llegada. Regreso más molesto aun, abrió la reja e ingreso. Saludo a su abuelo que estaba terminando una clase de Kendo.

Abuelo, buenas tardes – una pequeña reverencia

Bienvenido Genichiro – el abuelo sonrió – felicidades por la graduación

Gracias – iba a ingresar pero el anciano lo detuvo

He notado algo de amargura en tu voz, ¿Pasa algo?

No abuelo – miro a otro lado – solo me distraje un poco

¿Hay algo que haga eso? – lo miro - ¿Alguien te distrae?

No – dijo nervioso

Es alguien entonces – toco su barbilla mirándolo – una mujer

Abuelo te equivocas – se movió más nervioso

Soy un anciano Genichiro, he notado que desde que regresaste del campamento has estado por momentos perdido en tus pensamientos, mirando el cielo, los árboles, primero sonreías y después mostrabas molestia, no quieras engañarme

Abuelo – lo había leído como a un libro – yo

Eres un jovencito después de todo, estas en esa edad maravillosa en que sus sentimientos afloran

No es así

No discutas hijo – el anciano se sentó en la entrada – aún recuerdo ese sentimiento cuando conocí a tu abuela, al principio me enfadada al pensar en ella, pero después sonreía al recordar su elocuencia

Sanada imito a su abuelo, se sentó a su lado, estaba muy interesado con escuchar la historia.

¿Cómo la conociste? – se atrevió a preguntar

Ella era una muchacha elocuente, emanando vitalidad por donde iba, su risa, su forma de ser me pareció muy molesta – sonrió – pero a la vez me reía de sus palabras, la conocí cuando era un jovencito como tú, estaba enfrascado en mis estudios y ella apareció de la nada, distrayéndome cada vez que hablaba, no lo hacía a propósito, era yo el que la observaba, a diario, y cuando no la veía la buscaba con la mirada.

Sanada escuchaba cada palabra, era como si visualizara su propia historia con Masaki.

Fue ella la que enseño a sonreír – lo miro – me mostro la belleza de la vida en formas diferentes, cuando le confesé mis sentimientos ella solo me abrazo y me dijo "Gen'emon, sabía que eras tú" desde ese día hasta ahora no he podido olvidar su sonrisa – vio cómo su abuelo entristecía – gracias a ella soy lo que soy ahora

Abuelo – pudo sentir el vacío que había dejado su abuela, no había tenido mucho contacto con ella, no la recordaba, era muy pequeño cuando ella se fue – lo lamento

No lo lamentes – lo miro – aprovecha cada oportunidad que tengas, si hay alguien que te distraiga, debe ser por una razón, cada persona que se cruza en nuestro camino está destinada a mejorarla o sorprendernos hijo.

Gracias abuelo

Sabes que cuentas conmigo si deseas compartir algo

Lo hare

Entro a la casa más tranquilo, no estaba mal que se distraiga de vez en cuando, después de cambiarse, decidió encender su nueva computadora, era un regalo de sus padres por haberse graduado. Ingreso la contraseña y le dio clic al icono de internet. Revisaría su correo, además iba enviarle un mensaje a la muchacha, al menos un hola se merecía.

Al ingresar a su cuenta, vio que tenía más de 250 mensajes, hace mucho que no la revisaba. Retrocedió abriendo los correos, solo anuncios de escuelas privadas, invitaciones a clubs de tenis. Fue eliminando varios, vio uno que decía Atobe, le dio clic, era de Atobe Keigo:

 ** _Sanada:_**

 ** _¿Dónde está tu novia? Es importante que la encuentre, si tienes su correo o numero responde urgente._**

 ** _Atobe Keigo -sama_**

Lo elimino y siguió revisando, se topó con varios que decían MM, los conto y eran algo de 38 mensajes de con ese nombre, le dio clic al primero, tenía fecha de enero días después de regresar del campamento.

 _ **Genichiro:**_

 _ **Adivina quién soy¡ Soy Mell, no sabes a cuantas personas tuve que extorsionar para conseguir tu correo, veo que no estas aburrido y no me has escrito, estoy en América del sur, por aquí hace calor. Escribe para saber si estas vivo.**_

 _ **Con mucho calor Mell**_

Lo tuvo que leer dos veces, ella le había escrito, así que esos 38 mensajes eran de ella. Le dio clic al segundo.

 _ **Genichiro:**_

 _ **¡Are you there? Dos semanas y no tengo respuesta tuya, imagino que ya no me recuerdas pero no te preocupes, yo si te recuerdo, ¿Cómo olvidar a sujeto más guapo del campamento? Ja ja sé que mi Japonés apesta, lo siento, necesito practicarlo, aun no me decido. Espero tu respuesta.**_

 _ **Con mucho más calor y algo molesta Mell**_

Sonrió de lado y siguió leyendo los demás correos, de uno en uno iba poniéndole su cabreo al no tener respuesta. Llego al correo número 10 y vio que era el más corto.

 _ **Genichiro:**_

 _ **Discutí con ella, me ha dicho que vaya a Japón ¿Debo ir?**_

 _ **Con tristeza Mell**_

Al decir con ella ¿Se refería a su madre? Siguió revisando los correos y eran cortos, "Hola" "Una taza de café" "Tu gorra" cosas así, hasta que llego al último que había sido enviado hace 3 días.

 _ **Genichiro**_

 _ **Extraño la nieve, extraño desayunar acompañada. Ella me ha pedido disculpas, es que fue muy cruel en nuestra última discusión, me dijo que fui un error. La esposa de Ken no quiere verme en Japón, dice que seré un estorbo para ellos. Se supone que debería dar el examen de ingreso para alguna preparatoria en Japón pero ya se pasó el tiempo límite. Que lastima, quería verte.**_

 _ **Muy triste y diciendo adiós Mell**_

¿Diciendo adiós? Le dio rápido clic a responder y empezó a escribir, estaba en el "Hola, disculpa la tardanza" cuando un sonido de correo nuevo apareció. Vio que era de MM y le dio clic rápido.

 _ **Sanada Genichiro:**_

 _ **Disculpa el atrevimiento de tantos correos, he notado que no deseas mi amistad, fui una tonta, lo siento mucho. Enviare por correo tus pertenencias. Gracias por esos momentos invaluables que pase a tu lado.**_

 _ **Con mucho respeto Masaki Melliza**_

Fue como una puñalada, sus manos temblaron, le dio clic en responder y escribió una extensa disculpa, también le dijo que no tenía que devolver nada. Le detallo casi toda su rutina desde que regreso a su casa, la graduación, su examen de entrada, un poco más y escribe sus planes a futuro. Reviso cada párrafo del extenso correo, no podía eliminar ninguna línea, ella se lo merecía, aunque una parte de él decía "No respondas" otra parte le hacía seguir escribiendo. Una vez terminado coloco su nombre al final y lo envió. Espero unos largos minutos, por una respuesta pero ninguna llego. Tal vez había sido tarde.

Apago la computadora y vio por la ventana, era de noche, se había pasado toda la tarde en la computadora. Escucho como su madre anunciaba la hora de cenar, apago las luces y decidió bajar, aunque no tenía nada de hambre. Solo sentía algo triste.

Continura…..


	4. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Sanada se encontraba en el patio de su casa, observando como su sobrino Sasuke jugaba con los insectos. El verano atraída a uno que otro insecto inofensivo, el niño saltaba desesperado por atrapar a uno. Suspiro cansado, recostó su cuerpo en el suelo, cerró los ojos. El lunes iniciaban sus clases en la preparatoria, había aprobado el examen, su salón sería el primero-uno, casi todos los alumnos que tenían notas altas estaban en ese salón. Yukimura le había dado la sorpresa, iban a compartir el aula, sentía alivio.

Por otro lado sentía algo de tristeza, una tristeza mínima. No había tenido respuesta de Masaki, casi un mes sin saber nada, había entrado a diario a revisar su correo, pero ninguna respuesta llego. Tal vez su respuesta había sido en vano. No entendía porque se sentía de esa forma, era absurdo, le molestaba pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía como aquella vez en que perdió un partido de tenis contra Echizen, derrotado, cansado, apartado. Decepcionado de sí mismo, tal malo era entablando amistad con los demás.

Se levantó más molesto aun, vio que su sobrino ya no estaba jugando en el patio. Observo el árbol, las flores de sakura ya se habían caído, ahora solo quedaban algunos brotes. Se puso de pie y fue por algo helado, ese calor era demasiado denso. El verano se aproximaba pero en las noches de primavera aun hacia frio. Llego a la cocina y vio cómo su madre preparaba un postre, le sonrió y abrió el refrigerador, saco el agua fría.

Genichiro – su madre lo vio – aun no hace mucho calor para que bebas agua fría

La necesito mamá – se sirvió un vaso de agua – tengo sed

Has estado muy extraño este mes – encendió el horno – pareces triste hijo ¿Acaso es el tenis?

No – su madre lo estudiaba – no es nada

Cuando te sientas con deseos de comentarlo, sabes que aquí estoy – le toco el brazo

Gracias

Gen-chan está enamorado madre – su hermano mayor apareció bebiendo una soda

No digas tonterías hermano – Sanada tenía que salir de ese lugar

Oye – le impidió el paso – que quieras huir lo confirma, también pase por esa etapa, te gusta una chica, tal vez ella no te corresponde o – lo miro fijamente – no está aquí ¿No es japonesa?

¿Qué? – trato de salir

Hermano – le toco el hombro - ¿acaso te abandono? ¿Es eso?

No entiendo que historia has creado

Basta con ver tus ojos tristes Genichiro – lo miro serio – ella no está aquí

¿Me dirán quien es la chica que está causando la tristeza?

Madre – dijeron los dos a la vez

No te preocupes, yo ayudare a mi hermano menor

Sanada aprovecho la distracción y salió casi corriendo de la cocina, llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta, no quería escuchar más del tema. Encendió la computadora y reviso su correo, había 3 mensajes nuevos, les reviso pero ninguno era de Masaki. Estaba por apagarla pero abrió una pestaña nueva y escribió el nombre de la muchacha, salieron muchos artículos, nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Casi al final aparecía el diminutivo de "Mell" le dio un clic y salió una foto de la muchacha y una nota extensa.

" _ **Estudiando del MerchShool gana por quinta vez el concurso de matemáticas en USA, la joven representante estuvo ausente en la entrega de premios, según su manager, tuvo una invitación para un campamento de tenis en Japón. La premiación se realizó el 15 de diciembre, mismo día de su cumpleaños. Se sabe que es la quinta vez que no recoge su premio. ¿Soberbia? "**_

¿Soberbia? No podía ser, ella era todo menos soberbia, además era todo una sorpresa para el que alguien como ella fuera buena en matemáticas. Es inteligente pero no parecía tener ese nivel, además ¿Por qué no iba a recoger sus premios? Que extraño. "Su cumpleaños" quince de diciembre, se apoyó en su silla y recordó, la última semana que estuvo en el campamento, iniciaba en esa fecha, abrió los ojos cuando recordó, el día en que ella caminaba bajo la nieve, desabrigada era 15 de diciembre. Había sido el cumpleaños de la muchacha, bueno no se sentía culpable, no lo sabía.

Observo la foto, ella sonreía pero no para esa cámara, la habían tomado de improviso, ella miraba a otra dirección. Observo con detenimiento la foto, no tenía rasgos japoneses, tal vez un poco, sus ojos eran grandes, marrares claros, sus labios finos, sus pestañas largas, su nariz delicada. Poco a poco Sanada se acercaba al monitor, como explorando el rostro de la chica, estiro su mano, toco la pantalla, algo en él lo hizo sentir extraño. Cerró sus ojos, recordó el beso de despedida que ella le dio, su aroma, su sonrisa viendo el atardecer, su sonrisa tocando la nieve que caía sobre su mano.

Así que es ella – abrió los ojos asustado, giro para ver el rostro de su hermano viendo la foto – hermosa Genichiro

Quiso cerrar la página pero él no lo dejo, cogió el mouse y siguió revisando, trato de luchar para apagar el aparato pero su hermano ya se había sentado y estaba revisando el reportaje.

No es japonesa – giro a verlo – tenía razón, es toda un cerebro andante, muy bien hermanito, tienes buenos gustos

Deja de decir tonterías – casi le grito

Te pusiste rojo – se burló - ¿De dónde es?

No lo sé – se alejó dándole la espalda

No me des la espalda Gen – hablo serio – no es educado

No es propio entrar a la habitación de otro sin tocar – lo enfrento

Toque – se defendió – tres veces pero no abrías, ahora sé porque – señalo la pantalla - ¿De dónde es?

América

Ok – siguió leyendo - ¿Hace cuánto no la vez?

No tiene importancia

Gen – dijo otra vez serio

Dos meses

Ya veo – se apoyó en la silla suspirando - ¿Te confesaste?

¿Qué? – grito – claro que no

¿Por qué?

No es lo que crees, la conocí hace dos meses en el campo de concentración, solo hablamos por 7 días, o tal vez menos, le di mi suéter y gorra, eso…

Le diste tu suéter – se tocó la barbilla – ¿Qué más le diste?

Nada más, solo fue amistad

Entonces ¿Por qué la extrañas?

¿De dónde sacas eso?

Estabas tocando la pantalla como deseando que este aquí – se levantó – soy mayor que tú, ya he pasado por eso, si tanto te gusta díselo

Estas equivocado

Tu eres el equivocado – camino a la salida – El amor es raro Gen, a veces necesitas años para conocer a alguien, pero para el amor es un solo cuestión de días, minutos o segundos. Si sientes algo, así sea un pequeño sentimiento, que haga que sonrías, es porque tu corazón ya tiene dueña.

Cerro la puerta al salir, lo dejo con la boca más abierta aun. ¿Enamorado? ¿Dueña? ¿Corazón? ¿Qué demonios? Camino enfurecido a la computadora, vio la foto de la muchacha.

Me distraes – le dijo, cerro la pestaña y apagándola – maldición

Se recostó en la cama, tenía que olvidarse de esas ridiculeces. Necesitaba despejarse, primero tenía que relajarse. Iría por algo de tenis más tarde, las canchas callejeras serian la solución.

Revisó otra vez su reloj, eran las 8:31 am, la ceremonia de inicio de clases no había sido extensa, al parecer no querían perder horas de clase, vio como algunos alumnos ingresaban casi corriendo, aún quedaban 2 asientos vacíos al fondo. Él había optado por sentarse al lado de la ventana al final, ya no quería ser blanco del maestro como en años anteriores, estar adelante no le dejaba observar a sus compañeros. Ahora si quería hacerlo, Yukimura aún no ingresaba al aula, estaba en la puerta charlando con una alumna de grado superior, tal vez una amiga.

Bajo un poco su corbata, le estaba molestando. Hacia un poco de calor para ser abril, normalmente en primavera no se sentía tanto calor. Volvió a revisar su reloj, 8:33 am, dos minutos más, no sabía porque pero se sentía demasiado ansioso, más de lo normal. Miro a la ventana, pudo ver varios alumnos ingresar al campus, caminando lento, recordó que desde que su hermano mayor había visto la foto de la muchacha, nada era igual en su casa, no había día en que su madre o abuelo le preguntaran por ella. Solo su padre lo observaba más de la cuenta, inclusive lo había llevado a pescar, para que tengan una conversación de hombre a hombre pero con resultados nulos.

Él no tenía nada que decir sobre ella, no había tenido respuesta suya en todo ese tiempo. Tal vez ya se olvidó de él y eso lo hacía enfurecer. No sabía porque, bueno al parecer si sabía, había concluido que aquella muchacha atrevida lo había dejado cautivado, embrujado y hasta flechado como decían los demás, pero lo que más le enfadaba era que ella no había hecho nada en especial, nada de lo que normalmente hacían los chicas en su secundaria, ninguna carta, ningún comportamiento raro, nada de seducción, solo era ella misma.

EL timbre sonó haciendo que se despierte de aquellos pensamientos absurdos, miro otra vez la ventana y vio a alguien corriendo, tenía un saco largo que flotaba mientras corría, tal vez un maestro. Regreso la mirada al salón, Yukimura ya se había ubicado una mesa lejos de él, había una carpeta que los separaba ¿Por qué? No le tomo importancia, al ver al maestro, se levantó para realizar el saludo.

Buenos días maestro – dijeron los alumnos a una sola voz

Muy buenos días muchachos y muchachas – el maestro tenía una vitalidad impresionante – soy el maestro Hasana Otei, seré su tutor y llevare con ustedes los curso de matemáticas avanzadas, geometría y cálculo. Espero nos podamos entender y cualquier duda solo pregunten, estoy abierto a preguntas, ahora como ya saben tiene su boletín de horarios y días en que llevaremos los cursos, por favor ábranlo

Todos los alumnos abrieron sus boletines, miraron la información.

Son en las primeras horas, así que no quiero tardanzas, una vez que empiezo mi clase cierro la puerta. Voy a pasar lista de asistencia.

El maestro Hasana fue llamando uno por uno a los alumnos, a cada alumno que se levantaba lo observaba como memorizando quien era. Eran como 38 alumnos o tal vez menos, estaban en orden alfabético, Sanada seria el antepenúltimo, como siempre Yukimura estaría al último.

Mamoru Ryo – dijo el maestro, un presente se escucho era el muchacho sentado delante de Sanada.

El por su parte giro a ver a la ventana, se sentía más ansioso aun. No podía concentrarse, fijo su vista en los árboles, sin querer la recordó, recordó como ella observaba las hojas. Ella Masaki

Masaki Melliza – el maestro dijo

Sanada no presto atención ya que estaba pensando justamente en ella

Masaki Melliza – volvió a decir el maestro, el salió de su ensueño y fijo la vista en el maestro, después giro a ver lentamente a Yukimura, él también lo miraba – ¿No ha llegado aún Masaki Melliza?

Presente – se escucho

En la puerta estaba una muchacha agitada, usando gabardina en pleno calor, tenía el cabello suelto, corto, una pequeña maleta de mano, botas, pantalones oscuros. Era ella.

¿Tú eres Masaki? – el maestro la vio sorprendido

¿What? – dijo respirando agitada – I´m sorry – sacudió su cabeza – I've just arrived, my flay was

Stop – dijo el maestro – no speak English

Lo siento maestro – una reverencia – la falta de costumbre, acabo de llegar, mi vuelo se retrasó, tenía que llegar a las 4 de la mañana pero tuve un retraso, ¿Puedo pasar?

Si – el maestro al volvió a mirar - ¿Tu uniforme?

Ella se miró y miro a los demás alumnos

Acabo de llegar no sabía que usaban uniforme

Bueno – le hizo una señal – como acabas de llegar te excusare, pero ve a la oficina y pide tu uniforme

Claro, gracias – miro el salón buscando sitio

Yukimura se levantó señalando el lugar vacío, ella casi corrió, sin importarle el maestro o los demás abrazo a Yukimura, parecía una escena salida de una película, se fundieron en un abrazo largo, el observaba aun sorprendido pero algo empezaba a molestarlo, una rabia, un sentimiento extraño.

Lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos un clase que iniciar – el maestro los miro, los demás alumnos observaban

Por favor discúlpeme maestro – ella se separó – no veía hace mucho a mi amigo

Siéntense

Ella se sentó casi ignorándolo, el miro al frente ignorándola también, estaba jurándose nunca dirigirle la palabra. Sintió que su móvil vibro, lo saco extrañado.

" _ **Te extrañe tanto, Genichiro" Mell**_

Paso saliva, ¿Acaso ella le había escrito? Otra vez vibro

" _ **Mírame al menos" Mell**_

Giro para verla, ella le sonrió, le dio aquella sonrisa de esa vez. Él iba a decir algo pero el maestro hablo.

Vamos a revisar los ejercicios de la página 2, como pudieron ver, las formulas son diferentes, pero confió en que lo hicieron bien

Trato de abrir su libro pero otra vez vibro su móvil, lo reviso

" _ **Quiero abrazarte, ¿Por qué no te levantaste primero? Mell**_

Se debatió entre responder o no, sus dedos ganaron la batalla

" _ **El maestro está aquí" S**_

" _ **No importa" Mell**_

" _ **¿Cómo puedes decir eso? S**_

" _ **Quería verte, leí tu ultimo correo" Mell**_

" _ **Merecías una respuesta" S**_

" _ **Gracias, conté los días hasta hoy, estas más atractivo" Mell**_

Soltó el móvil al leer el último mensaje, era una atrevida.

" _ **Hablamos después de clase, no escaparas de mis brazos" con amor y mucho calor Mell**_

Tuvo que tomar aire, ese mensaje era demasiado inapropiado, giro a verla pero ella sonreía con la vista fija en su libro. Como una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura, volvió su vista a su libro y una sonrisa sádica salió de sus labios. Después de mucho tiempo había sonreído con diversión.

Masaki – el maestro llamo haciendo que Yukimura, Sanada y ella lo miren – ¿El resultado al ejercicio 3 es?

Ah – se levantó con el libro – no sabía que había tarea

Los demás alumnos se rieron, Sanada los miro molesto, iba a levantarse pero Yukimura le gano.

Basta – dijo – ella vivía en el extranjero, no estuvo en la charla, acaba de llegar, tengan respeto

Los alumnos se quedaron callados, Yukimura se sentó otra vez.

Yukimura tiene razón – miro a la muchacha – son los 20 primeros ejercicios del libro

Claro, los resolveré en 10 minutos

Los demás empezaron a cuchichear

¿Puedes hacerlos ahora?

Si

Otra vez los cuchicheos, Sanada sabía que ella no intentaba presumir, sus palabras eran inocentes.

A la pizarra , el número uno por favor

Ella se sacó la gabardina, Sanada tuvo que reservarse la sorpresa, lucía una blusa semi ajustada, nada atrevida pero que marcaban sus formas de manera precisa. No había notado que su busto era agraciado, el pantalón que lucía también resaltaba la forma de sus piernas y daba volumen a su parte trasera. Tuvo que apartar la mirada, ¿Era ella consiente de su atractivo físico? En el campamento ni lo mostro, con la ropa deportiva suelta, ahora con esa ropa de colores serios pero que no pasarían desapercibidos. Miro a los demás y casi la mayoría de hombres estaban embobados mirándola, observaban como ella empezaba a moverse en la pizarra, ahí pudo ver que ella tenía su gorra sujeta a un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Listo – dijo entregándole el plumón al maestro

¿Acabaste? – el maestro se acercó - ¿De dónde sacaste esa fórmula?

Se trata de un cálculo vectorial, Denotamos por R n el espacio N-dimensional dotado de la norma euclidiana - señalo la pizarra - k~xk = √ p ~x · ~x = x 2 1 + . . . + x 2 n . Denotaremos genéricamente por ~x o bien por ~r al vector posición. E usando coordenadas cartesianas se escribe – empezó a escribir - ~r = (x, y, z) = xˆı + y ˆ+ z ˆk, donde ˆı, ˆ y ˆk es el triedro correspondiente a la base canónica de R 3 . Sea Ω un abierto no vacío de R 3 . Llamaremos campo escalar sobre Ω a toda función a valores reales f : Ω → R. Llamamos grafo de f al conjunto G(f) = {(~x, f(~x)) | ~x ∈ Ω} ⊂ R 4 . Dado α ∈ R, se define el conjunto de nivel α de la función f como Nα(f) = {~x ∈ Ω | f(~x) = α} ⊂ R 3 , el cual puede ser vacío. Al conjunto de nivel se le conoce como superficie de nivel o bien como superficie equipotencial. Llamaremos campo vectorial sobre Ω a toda función F~ : Ω ⊆ R 3 → R 3 . En coordenadas cartesianas, escribiremos F~ (x, y, z) = F1(x, y, z)ˆı + F2(x, y, z) ˆ + F3(x, y, z) ˆk, donde para cada i = 1, 2, 3 el correspondiente Fi(x, y, z) es un campo escalar sobre Ω. Podemos representar gráficamente al campo vectorial adhiriendo a un punto (x0, y0, z0) ∈ Ω el vector correspondiente F~ (x0, y0, z0), y repetir esto para una cantidad finita de puntos, ahora resolvemos la operación y tenemos como resultado este – señalo el final

El maestro la miro con ojos muy abiertos, Sanada no había entendido nada, miro a los demás y juro ver gotas de sudor cayendo de todos, miro su respuesta y no tenía nada que ver con lo que había hecho la muchacha, ¿En qué idioma había hablado? Vio como todos empezaban a borrar su respuesta y copiaban la que había hecho Masaki, el también empezó, con un poco de vergüenza observo a Yukimura, él también se encontraba borrando. ¿Nadia había hecho bien el ejercicio?

Es increíble – el maestro miro la pizarra – bueno claro es un cálculo pero hay que empezar ehh – tosió – no creo que tus compañeros hayan entendido, ¿Entendieron?

Silencio sepulcral en el aula

Les explicare poco a poco en el transcurso del ciclo – empezó a reír – si desean copien por favor, aunque ya lo están haciendo – la miro – gracias Masaki puedes sentarte

De nada – camino extrañada

Te luciste – hablo yukimura – tuve que pedir ayuda para hacerlos pero veo que ni con la ayuda lo hice bien

Hay muchas formas de llegar a la respuesta, esta es, tal vez la numero 8 algo larga pero se llega al resultado

Tienes que enseñarme – Yukimura sonrió

Claro que si – giro - ¿Genichiro? ¿Las hiciste?

A mi manera – dijo avergonzado

Préstame por favor

Tuvo vergüenza, ¿Y si había hecho todo mal? Ahora ya no estaba seguro, antes que pudiera negarse ella le arrebato el libro.

Haber, haber

No sé si están bien – dijo casi arrastrando su silla

Ahora lo veremos – tomo su lápiz – no soy una experta pero esto está mal

Sanada quería que se lo trague la tierra, ella puso una x en el segundo problema, ella de su bolsillo saco un pequeño libro de notas y empezó a resolver el ejercicio. Solo le tomo un minuto en hacerlo, siguió revisando.

El tercero está bien – puso un check – aunque es la forma larga – empezó a resolverlo en su block de notas – esta forma corta sale igual – paso al otro – este, ja¡ te equivocaste en el signo – Borro el signo cambiándolo – ahora el resto está mal

Y así fue corrigiendo cada uno de los problemas, la miraba con algo de admiración. El maestro empezó a explicar la solución, ella le entrego el libro, solo había hecho bien 3 ejercicios. Los demás tenían una x. Ella le paso el block de notas en donde había resuelto todo. Los 20 ejercicios en menos de 10 minutos, no por algo era la campeona de matemáticas. El maestro seguía explicando la clase pero ella ni miraba la pizarra, estaba concentrada en el libro, no usaba ningún aparato para ayudarse, la vio tan concentrada, que dudo por un momento pedirle ayuda con ese ejercicio. Al parecer ella noto que era observada y giro en dirección a él, se vieron por unos segundos, hasta que ella sonrió.

¿Podrías..

¿Cuál de todos? – ella lo interrumpió

Ahh – quería decirle todos, desde el principio, no había entendido nada – el quinto – termino diciendo

Veamos – acerco su silla – oh solo te falta descomponerlo

¿Para qué? – miro el ejercicio – no necesita

Si lo necesita – señalo – este y este necesitan descomponerlo, ir a los….

Y otra vez empezó con el idioma intergaláctico, Sanada quería entender pero no podía captar nada. Se concentró en el aroma de su cabello, lo había echado de menos. Sacudió su cabeza, ese no era el, eran sus hormonas juveniles. Iba a cumplir 16 años, las hormonas le estaban haciendo una mala jugada.

Si tienen alguna duda por favor consúltenme – el maestro fue pasando de mesa en mesa revisando el progreso, llego hasta la mesa de la muchacha - ¿Trabajando en grupo?

Si – ella levanto la mirada - ¿Acaso está mal?

No – el maestro sonrió – agradezco que apoyes a tus compañeros, eres buena, ¿A qué academia fuiste?

A ninguna en especial, solo me gusta leer, vi unos libros así y me llamaron la atención, siendo honesta, detesto las matemáticas

Es difícil de creerlo – el maestro se agacho – puedes resolver ejercicios de nivel avanzado, propios de universidad

No me gustan, pero siempre es bueno aprender

¿De qué país vienes?

América, Estados Unidos, aunque también he vivido en américa del sur.

Una viajera por aquí – el maestro siguió caminando

Sanada se preguntó por qué ella no le había dicho de los concursos que había ganado, tal vez no quería presumir. Vio como ella se seguía explicando, pero ya había perdido el hilo de todo. Solo le quedaba mover la cabeza en afirmación, quería que ese curso termine por el bien de su cerebro. A los minutos el timbre sonó haciendo que casi todos los alumnos suspiren en alivio.

No se olviden para mañana resolver los 10 siguientes ejercicios

Un no colectivo se escuchó, Masaki solo reía, seguía con su silla pegaba a la suya.

Masaki-san , por favor aprovecha este receso para ir a pedir tu uniforme.

Si maestro – ella movió su silla ¿Me acompañas Genichiro?

Está bien – tenía que agradecerle la ayuda – vamos

Vio que ella le entregaba el block de notas a Yukimura y este empezaba a copiar, no fue el único, casi todos corrieron con sus libros para copiar los resultados. Estaba por dar el cuarto paso pero otros 3 estudiantes se pusieron delante de la muchacha.

Soy Marun – reverencia – un placer conocerte, ellos con Taki y Moki

Un gusto - ella solo sonrió y quiso seguir caminando pero ellos no se movían

Si deseas algo por favor no dudes en pedirlo

Claro, se los hare saber – se fue otro lado – gracias

Sanada les dio una mirada asesina, ellos la miraban de forma tan lujuriosa que asustaba, salieron del salón y el señalo el camino. Bajaron unas escaleras, salieron al patio, rumbo al jardín, él iba a decirle que era al otro extremo pero ella lo había tomado por sorpresa, lo abrazo, hasta lo estaba asfixiando, era mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior en que se abrazó a él.

Se puso rojo, miro a todos lados pero no había nadie, miro abajo y su mentón toco su cabello, el aroma llego a su nariz, algo en el reacciono, sus brazos poco a poco iban subiendo, quería abrazarla pero no se atrevía.

No sabes cuánto extrañe esto – ella levanto la mirada

Puedo intuirlo – hizo un mueca – necesito respirar

Que tierno eres – ella le sonrió, se puso de puntas y le dio un beso en la mejilla – que alegría verte

Otra vez se quedó mudo, juraría que estaba rojo, casi a punto de desmayarse, la miro serio, no sabía exactamente qué decir, una mano le toco la mejilla, empezó a temblar, su corazón latía mas rápido, una fuerza extraña hizo que su cabeza baje lentamente, pero se detuvo, no era correcto, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? ¿Iba a besarla? Bajo su mano, la tomo por los hombros y la separo delicadamente.

Tus muestras de afecto me molestan – le dijo mirándola

Lo siento – ella se alejó – disculpa

Vio decepción en sus ojos, quiso golpearse, quiso gritarle. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

No es que ... aquí – señalo – nos pueden ver

¿Qué tiene de malo?

Es una escuela – casi grito – van a decir que somos atrevidos, lujuriosos

No puedo evitar abrazarte, ¿Esta mal acaso?

La miro atento, ya no sabía que decirle. Se acomodó el cabello en frustración, suspiro cansado, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Aquí está mal

Entonces afuera estará bien – dicho eso, ella siguió caminando

Ella había ganado otra vez, la siguió, ya no quería discutir. Llegaron a la oficina, ella pidió su uniforme, salieron de regreso al aula.

En unos de tus 38 mensajes me dijiste que habías perdido el examen de ingreso ¿Cómo lo recuperaste?

No di ningún examen – lo miro – disculpa mi insistencia con los correos, leí tu respuesta hace poco, en si iba a mudarme a Canadá, con unas amigas, pero leí tu respuesta y cambie de opinión. Fue un mensaje largo y disfrute cada palabra.

Te merecías una respuesta, pero ¿Ingresaste sin examen?

¿Recuerdas el reto de Atobe?

Si

Pues lo ubique y le dije que tenía que cumplir con su palabra, le pedí que buscara en que preparatoria ibas a estar, el aula y el número de tu móvil, una vez ubicado, tenía que hacerme entrar sin examen y el curso del año pagado. Ese fue me pedido

¿Qué?

Él dijo que haría todo lo que yo quisiera – rio – al principio me dijo que estaba loca pero después acepto, claro que me puso una condición

¿Cuál? – estaba pensando lo peor

Volver a jugar tenis – giro a verlo y siguió caminado a atrás – le dije que sí, pero él está en Inglaterra, vendrá en vacaciones de verano y ahí jugaremos, ahora estoy aquí, con todo el año pagado

Es impresionante – no podía creerlo – tu padre

Él no sabe que estoy aquí – sonrió – mi madre cree que estoy en Canadá

Eso no está bien – se detuvo – ellos podrían preocuparse

No lo creas – se detuvo – en todo el tiempo que estuve en México, ni se percataron, creían que estaba aquí. Después pensaron que había ido a Estados unidos

No puedo creerlo

Créelo a ellos no les importa

¿Dónde vivirás?

En un departamento – saco una llave – Atobe me consiguió una pensión en una departamento cerca de aquí

¿A cambio de?

De jugar tenis y …

¿Y?

Estas curioso Genichiro

Dime a que más – le dijo serio y molesto

De que ayude en los entrenamientos a los chicos de Hyotei

¿Entrenar?

Si, Saito le dijo a Atobe que yo podía entrenarlos, así que me pidió eso, como pago el correrá con los gastos del departamento y me abonara un dinero para mí. Tengo trabajo

Atobe era un maldito, casi la había comprado. Sabiendo eso en la hubiera puesto como entrenadora de Rikkaidai.

Es impresionante, pero creo que tus padres deben saber dónde estás, así no les importe

Les escribiré una carta, no creo que quieran verme

¿Cuándo empezaras en Hyotei?

Este sábado, serán los sábados y domingos, en las mañanas. Después quiero hacer otras cosas

Entendido

Dicho siguieron avanzando, él se sentía molesto, no entendía por qué pero sentía unos celos espantosos de Atobe. El tenía dinero y mucho, había casi comprado a la muchacha. La miro de reojo y vio que ella acariciaba la tela del uniforme, ¿Tan ingenua era? Era obvio que Atobe quería algo mas con ella, eso lo molesto más. Vio como unos estudiantes de años superiores la observaban, sin descaro, con esa ropa llamaba mucho la atención. Se concentró en seguir su camino, no quería verla, no quería saber nada de ella.

Genichiro

¿Sí?

Sé que crees que Atobe y yo tenemos algo o puede haber algo – se detuvo – y si me propuso salir con él, ser su novia y mas pero solo tuve una respuesta para el

¿Cuál?

Le dije que yo ya tengo a alguien especial que está aquí – señalo su corazón – y no pienso dejarlo ir, si acepte su ayuda y amistad fue porque él había entendido. Así que no te preocupes por eso – toco su mano – no hay nada entre él y yo

Se sintió aliviado, casi feliz, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo. Afirmo con su cabeza y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón, entraron casi corriendo, la maestra ya estaba ahí. Era la hora de llevar el curso de Literatura. Sanada se sentó y respiro con alivio, se sentía más calmado, al parecer se había vuelto posesivo, miro con disimulo a la muchacha, ella sonreía como recordando algo, su celular vibro. Él lo saco disimula mente y leyó el mensaje.

" _ **¿Te gusto mi abrazo?" . Mell**_

Dudo en responderle, no quería que la maestra lo descubra

" _ **Responde sí o no" Mell**_

Empezó a escribir

" _ **No es correcto" S**_

" _ **No pregunte eso" Mell**_

" _ **No diré nada" S**_

" _ **Entonces debería regresar a América, viaje 18 horas solo por un abrazo" Mell**_

" _ **No te pedí que vinieras" S**_

" _ **Lo sé, lo lamento" Masaki**_

¿Masaki? ¿Porque había puesto eso? Vio como ella se levantó de la silla, fue directo a la maestra, intercambiaron algunas palabras y regreso a su lugar, ella recogió sus cosas, no lo miro.

¿Qué sucede? – Yukimura le pregunto

Adiós

Solo dijo eso y salió del aula, Yukimura miro a Sanada como buscando respuesta. El escribió en su celular

" _ **¿Qué demonios haces" S**_

" _ **No te importa" Masaki**_

" _ **Vas a perder la clase" S**_

" _ **¡y que ¡" Masaki**_

" _ **Regresa al aula" S**_

" _ **No, si tanto te molesta mi presencia no estaré ahí, hablare con Atobe, fue un error regresar" Masaki**_

" _ **Eres infantil" S**_

" _ **Mira el burro hablando de orejas" Masaki**_

" _ **¿Qué has dicho?" S**_

" _ **Vete al diablo, adiós" Masaki**_

Se le cayó el celular de las manos, golpeo la mesa furioso, todos los alumnos lo miraron, el al notarlo se disculpó, bajo la cabeza avergonzando, Yukimura lo miro como preguntándole que pasaba. Vio por la ventana ella caminaba rumbo a la salida, usando el gorro. Se secó el pequeño sudor que asomaba en su cabeza, como odiaba a esa mujer. Guardo su celular, no iba a volver a hablarle, si quería perder las clases, era su culpa y decisión, maldita infantil, maldito el, que se sentía miserable, maldito Atobe.

Continuara….


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Había estado casi todo el día endemoniadamente molesto, en el receso Yukimura le había pregunta por la muchacha pero el esquivo las preguntas, había enviado más mensajes exigiéndole una disculpa pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ella lo estaba ignorando, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Pero lo más importante ¿Qué demonios le importaba? No lo sabía y tampoco quería averiguarlo, cerro su libro con odio cuando el timbre sonó, ya habían designado quien se quedaría a limpiar, no era su turno, tampoco iría a inscribirse a algún club deportivo, estaba demasiado molesto, hambriento, al borde explotar. _**"Vete al diablo"**_ esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza. Guardo todas sus pertenencias y salió lo más rápido que pudo, se colocó su gorra y fue directo al área administrativa, eso no se podía quedar así.

\- ¿Desea algo? – la secretaria pregunto

\- Quisiera saber la dirección de Masaki Melliza primer año, es mi compañera, al parecer se sintió un poco mal y se retiró, deseo llevarle los reportes y tareas que tiene que presentar mañana

\- Ya veo – busco en la computadora - ¿Podrías entregarle esto también? – Saco un sobre

\- Claro – lo recibió

\- Esta cerca de aquí – escribió en un papel – no te perderás, gracias

\- Gracias a usted.

Con la dirección en la mano y una sonrisa sádica, casi corrió al lugar, miro buscando la calle, la ubico y camino, fueron unos 15 minutos, ingreso a una zona muy acomodada, típico de Atobe, llego al edificio, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, miro el número de departamento #304, pulso el timbre pero no obtuvo respuesta, el portero se acercó.

\- ¿Busca a alguien?

\- Masaki Melliza, es compañera de mi clase, traigo sus libros – mostro el paquete

\- Pase – abrió la reja – llego hace horas, al parecer estaba enferma, tenía los ojos llorosos

Escuchar eso le desvaneció la ira, afirmo con la cabeza e ingreso, subió las escaleras, llego a la puerta, iba tocar pero ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Él había sido un poco duro pero tenía razón, ella se buscó todo eso. Miro la puerta, no podía tocarla, saco su celular y prefirió escribir.

" _ **Estoy en tu puerta, ábrela" S**_ – eso sonó demasiado a orden

" _ **Que buen chiste, déjame reír"**_ Masaki

" _ **No es broma, estoy esperando que abras la puerta" S**_

" _ **Vete al diablo Sanada, tu jamás harías eso" Masaki**_

Y otra vez se llenó de ira, toco la puerta con furia, un poco más y la rompería. Al darse cuenta, trato de calmarse, los vecinos podrían salir. Nadie abría la puerta, iba a volver a tocar pero la llave sonó, lentamente la puerta se abrió, ella saco mitad de cabeza.

\- ¡Genichi…

No la dejo hablar, empujo y entro, cerró la puerta, tiro todos los papeles al suelo, la miro con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – su voz era grave y seria

\- No en…

\- No me des excusas, no hay motivo para abandonar las clases

\- Es que tu…

\- ¿Yo que? – se acercó – no te pedí que vinieras, es la verdad, fue tu decisión, fui un poco grosero, pero analízalo, no te pedí nada

\- Baja la voz

\- Me mandas al diablo dos veces – se acercó más - ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

\- La única que se me ocurrió, baja la voz

\- No hasta que entiendas – se acomodó el gorro – has colmado mi paciencia

\- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? – señalo el piso – no lo sé, tú me desesperas

\- Lo lamento – ella se acercó tratando de calmarlo – lamento tanto que te hayas desesperado, es mi culpa

\- Mía también – se alejó – no debí decirte eso pero no tenías que abandonar las clases como si no te importaran

\- Me sentí mal – camino hasta los muebles – no sabía que hacer

\- Melliza – uso su nombre haciendo que ella lo mire – no mescles las cosas, los estudios son muy importantes, si tanto te importa mi opinión no actúes de forma tan infantil

\- Si tanto te importa mi reacción como para que vengas hasta aquí para guitarme, trátame bien – ella giro el rostro no quería que el la vea – yo nunca te trate mal, fui amable

\- Lo sé, pero eso que me vaya al diablo me exaspero

\- Ya te dije que lo siento – ella seguía viendo a otro lado – mañana iré a clases, te prometo no incomodarte, me mantendré lejos

\- No se trata de eso

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Mírame – ordeno

\- No

\- Melliza Masaki mírame

Ella giro lentamente a mirarlo, tenía una que otra lagrima suelta, se sentía avergonzada.

\- Maldición ahora lloras

\- No son lagrimas

\- Me crees tonto

\- Me crees débil

\- Ya basta

\- Basta tú, no me des ordenes

\- No me hagas hacerlo

\- Ya te lo dije, iré a clases y me mantendré alejada

\- No ese el punto

\- Si me acerco te incomoda, si me alejo te molestas no te entiendo

\- Créeme que soy yo el que no entiende

Se miraron, el silencio reino por eternos minutos, sus miradas seguían enfocadas en el otro, Sanada tenía la mirada seria, ella tenía la mirada triste.

\- Tú me gustas – ella hablo haciendo que él se congele – me atraes desde el campamento, aun cuando no te vi por dos meses no dejaba de sentir atracción hacia a ti, por eso decidí volver , no es un capricho como el jugar tenis o participar en concursos, es diferente, desde que te vi jugar e interactuar con tus amigos en el campamento no te podía sacar de mi cabeza, después cuando apareciste al lado de Seiichi y me ayudaron con el entrenador sentí que el destino se había hecho cargo y nos juntó. Era mi oportunidad, así que la tome pero veo que a veces el amor, gusto, atracción no es reciproco, pero tu correo, me lleno de esperanza, no tenía otro motivo para volver pero tú me lo diste, ahora solo me siento avergonzada, actué por impulso y antes de decirte mis sentimientos tú me has rechazo – cruzo hasta la puerta – puedes irte, no tienes nada que hacer aquí

El seguía en shock, no sabía que decir o hacer, había demasiada sinceridad en ella, no hubo timidez o miedo, fueron palabras seguras y serias. Miro como ella iba a girar la perilla, la tomo de la mano deteniéndola, la miro serio, fijamente.

\- Tampoco quiero tu lastima – le dijo ella apartando la mirada

\- Lástima es lo que menos siento – no soltó su mano, con la otra giro el rostro de la chica – No sabes la envidia que siento

\- ¿Envidia?

\- Al menos sabes con certeza que es lo que sientes, yo no puedo descifrar como me siento a tu lado, me pongo incomodo, me da miedo, me molesta, me siento aliviado y muchas cosas mas

\- Lo siento – ella trato de bajar la mirada – solo te he confundido mas

\- No – el hizo que ella levantara la mirada – lo que acabas de decir fue impactante, es la primera vez que una mujer me dice eso, o es la primera vez que le prestó atención a una mujer

\- Pues es la primera vez que le digo todo eso a un hombre

\- Gracias

\- No tienes nada que agradecer – ella trato de alejarse pero él se lo impidió

\- Yo….

\- No digas nada por obligación, el hecho que yo me haya confesado no quiere decir que

No la dejo hablar, la abrazo, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento, la abrazo sintiéndose seguro por primera vez, ella correspondió el abrazo, sintió como sus brazos delgados lo rodeaban, cerro sus ojos, aspiro el olor de su cabello, se sentido bien, se sintió tranquilo.

\- Mereces un respuesta – hablo apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la muchacha – te la daré

\- No te apresures – ella sonaba feliz – con que hayas venido hasta aquí me basta

\- No – la aprisiono más – te lo diré de la forma apropiada, por el momento solo puedo hacer esto.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, disfrutando del calor mutuo. Sanada sentía muchas cosas, la ira se había ido, ahora había un sentimiento nuevo, algarabía, que ni cuando ganaron los nacionales años atrás sintió. Hubieran seguido abrazos pero el estómago de ella sonó, él se separó al instante. Ella lo miro con una sonrisa.

\- Lo lamento – rio – es que no he comido desde que Salí de México en el vuelo

\- ¿Llevas más de 20 horas sin comer? – estaba empezando a enfadarse

\- Se me paso

\- No comí mi almuerzo – fue hasta su mochila – no tenía hambre, puedes comerlo

\- No, como crees – ella camino hasta el – tengo la refrigeradora llena, preparare algo, así comeremos los dos ¿Esta bien?

\- De acuerdo – le entrego su comida para que la caliente

Mientras ella encendía el horno, el observo el lugar, era amplio y costoso. Cortesía de Atobe, muebles impecables, piso alfombrado, bueno ahora un poco sucio, había olvidado sacarse los zapatos, se los retiro y los coloco cerca a la puerta, vio que ella usaba un pantalón delgado, un polo sin mangas que mostraba su agraciada delantera, sacudió su cabeza, vio que abría la refrigeradora, estaba llena, se acercó y vio una nota pegada. La retiro.

" _ **Disfrútala" Atobe Keigo**_

Doblo el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo, bajo su corbata, le molestaba, el ambiente estaba fresco, vio un corredor, tal vez conducía al baño y la habitación.

\- He puesto un ramen – ella lo trajo a la realidad – Freire unos huevos

\- Claro

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No – dejo de ver sus pechos, desde su altura tenía una vista privilegiada – espero no se haga tarde

\- Tus padres se pueden enojar

\- No – fue a la mesa – creen que estaré en algún club de deporte

\- Pero sería mejor decirle la verdad

\- Si, ya se los diré

\- ¿Qué estuviste conmigo? – sonrió

\- No, bueno si, pero vine a dejarte unas cosa – señalo los papeles en el suelo – por cierto lo levantare

\- Gracias

Sanada recogía los papeles que había tirado al piso, el paquete que le había entregado la secretaria se había abierto, pudo ver que contenía algunos de los papeles que le entregaron a él, certificado de matrícula, recibo de pago, reglas de la escuela, pero vio uno nuevo, tenía el nombre de certificado físico, dudo un poco, miro a ver si ella estaba mirándolo, pero no, ella estaba concentrada en la cocina. Aun dudando decidió leer.

 _ **Nombre: Masaki Sverge Melliza**_

 _ **Edad: 16 años**_

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento: 15-12**_

 _ **Nacionalidad: Americana**_

 _ **Estatura: 1.67 mts**_

 _ **Peso: 60 kg**_

 _ **Color de piel: Blanca**_

 _ **Color de ojos: Marrones claros**_

 _ **Color de cabello: Pelirrojo / Rojizo**_

¿Rojizo? ¿Pelirrojo? El solo veía el color negro.

 _ **Ocupación: Estudiante preparatoria**_

 _ **Padre: Masaki Ken**_

 _ **Profesión: Director general de "Atletic Deport"**_

 _ **Nacionalidad: Japonés**_

 _ **Madre: Sverge Johan**_

 _ **Profesión: Diseñadora de modas**_

 _ **Nacionalidad: Americana**_

 _ **Observación:**_

 _ **Masaki Sverge Melliza, con 16 años cumplidos, presenta buen estado físico. Cumplió con los requerimientos en cada prueba de fuerza que se le impuso. Presenta una herida antigua de procedencia desconocida, la alumna indico que no daría detalles de su origen.**_

\- Genichiro, ya está todo listo – ella camino hasta el, cerro el sobre lo más rápido qué pudo

\- Claro – levanto todo – gracias

Dejo los papeles sobre la mesa que encontró, caminaron hasta la mesa. Vio un ramen instantáneo, unos huevos y salchichas. ¿Eso era todo su almuerzo? Por otro lado vio su propia comida, sopa de miso, arroz, pescado ahumado, pollo teriyaki, onigiris.

\- Buen provecho – ella tomo una cuchara y procedió

\- ¿Solo eso comerás? – el tomo sus palillos, ese no era un almuerzo

\- Si ¿Por?

\- ¿Te parece un almuerzo? – sonó algo molesto

\- Sí, es mi almuerzo diario – comió los huevos – tu sí que comes por tres personas

\- Un almuerzo japonés

\- Digamos que el mío es americano

\- No tiene nada de nutrientes

\- ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y los huevos?

\- No es suficiente

\- Para mi si, lamentablemente no se preparar comida japonesa, pero aprenderé

\- Si vas a ser entrenadora de Hyotei, debes alimentarte de manera apropiada

\- Lo sé – lo miro – gracias por preocuparte

Escondió su mirada en su sopa, al menos en eso no le discutió, vio como ella acababa su ración, el aún tenía mucha.

-Come – le extendió el arroz

\- No gracias – ella se levantó y fue a la cocina, regreso con una soda fría – ya estoy llena

\- Voy a insistir – la miro serio

\- Está bien – tomo el bol de arroz y uso su cuchara – hasta ahora no puedo comer con palillos

\- No es complicado – trozo el pollo – toma

Ella sin más invitación se levantó y casi recostó su cuerpo en la mesa, acerco su boca y comió el trozo de pollo que él le ofrecía con los palillos, el por su parte abrió los ojos exageradamente, no le había dicho que lo coma así, se supone que tenía que llevar el bol de arroz y el dejaría el pollo ahí. Ahora la chica había comido directamente de sus palillos. Paso saliva, sus ojos bajaron hasta el escote de la muchacha, muy pronunciado.

\- Esta delicioso – ella regreso a su posición - ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Teriyaki – dijo recuperando la compostura

\- Muy bueno, aprenderé a hacerlo

\- Ah – miro sus palillos, no es que ella tenga algún virus desconocido y él pueda contagiarse, solo que nunca había visto que alguien hiciera eso, ni sus padres lo hacían, ¿Estaría bien seguir comiendo?

\- Dámelos – levanto la mirada y la vio de pie – voy a lavarlos, tengo algo de agua caliente, eso los desinfectara

\- ¿Qué?

\- Porque preguntas, noto claramente que temes de algún contagio

No es eso

¿Entonces? Soy una mujer sana, no tengo caries y tampoco alguna otra….

\- Basta – empezó a comer su arroz con los palillos – asunto terminado

\- Genichiro

\- Asunto terminado – señalo el arroz – sigue comiendo

\- Que mandón puedes ser

Guardaron silencio por unos largos minutos, ella siguió comiendo el arroz observándolo, cada detalle del rostro masculino. Él se sintió observado pero no le dio más importancia, le ofreció oniguiris, y algo más de pollo. Ella acepto sin replica alguna.

\- Mañana iras a clase, te traje las tareas pendientes

\- Que amable – ella le sonrió

\- No olvides asistir con el uniforme

\- Claro que si – ella observo el pollo

\- Cómelo – ordeno

\- Gracias, te prometo aprender y prepararlo

\- Como digas

Charlaron un poco de las clases, él le dijo todo lo que hicieron durante el día, le indico que libros debería llevar al día siguiente, hablaron de los clubs de deporte que habían, obviamente él se inscribiría en el de tenis.

\- Puedes inscribirte en tenis

\- No lo creo – ella miro sus manos – mi nivel no corresponde a un instituto

\- Vi como derrotaste a Atobe, pasarías el examen de ingreso sin problema

\- Por eso te dije, mi nivel no corresponde

\- ¿Soberbia?

\- No – lo miro – no quiero ser el centro de atención, ya bastante tengo con no ser Japonesa

\- Lo eres

\- No – señalo sus ojos – no tengo nada de japonesa

\- Tienes la sangre de tu padre

\- Estoy dudando de eso

Sanada recordó aquella conversación que escucho, en donde ella le comentaba al entrenador sobre una posible prueba de ADN.

\- No creo que llames mucho la atención

\- Déjame decirte que si lo hare, además entre mis preferencias esta jugar contra los hombres, eso de mujer y mujer es aburrido

\- No lo creo

\- Lo es – suspiro – antes estuve en un equipo de mujeres, solo hablaban de chicos, que los besos, que las faldas, temas aburridos, cuando estuve en el equipo mixto, eso fue genial

\- ¿Equipo mixto?

\- Si, en América hay un equipo mixto, estuve ahí por 2 años.

\- Ya veo

Poco a poco ella iba diciéndole más cosas, aun no la conocía, era una caja de sorpresas.

\- No he visto tu nombre en ningún campeonato o algo

\- No uso mi nombre – sonrió – tengo un seudónimo, nada agradable debo decir

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Secreto – miro sus uñas – si lo adivinas te daré un beso

Soltó sus palillos, era una atrevida. Decidió dejar de lado la conversación, vio la ventana, el sol estaba por ocultarse, no debería llegar muy tarde a casa.

\- Ve a casa, tus padres pueden enfadarse

\- Ya lo sé – fue guardando sus platos – gracias por la comida

\- Gracias a ti, comí demasiado, ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto?

\- Solo comiste un poco, estas exagerando

\- Tu madre cocina delicioso – suspiro – desde que tengo uso de razón nunca he comido nada que mi madre prepare, solo lo que preparaba la empleada

\- Uhm – termino de guardar sus implementos – no tienes una buena relación con ella por lo que veo

\- Nunca la tuve – ella miro la ventana – siempre me culpaba de haber arruinado su carrera, si no me hubiese tenido ella ahora estaría trabajando para una marca famosa pero … - miro el suelo – al embarazarse perdió la oportunidad

\- No fue tu culpa

\- Lo sé, yo no pedí venir, muchas veces se lo dije cuando ella gritaba diciendo que era un estorbo, solo conseguía que se enfade más, algunas veces ella me agredía solo para mitigar su rabia

Sanada la miro, la agresión era algo imperdonable. Sus padres estuvieron molestos con el pero nunca llegaron a agredirlo o a insultarlo.

\- Ken, algunas veces me defendía, imagino que sentía lastima

\- ¿Por qué le dices Ken? Es tu padre

\- El mismo me lo pidió desde que recuerdo, mis abuelos paternos le ordenaron eso, al no estar casados yo era una bastarda, los padres de Ken me odian – miro fijamente a Sanada – las únicas veces que los he visto me vieron con asco, decían sin vergüenza que yo era un insulto para su apellido, le ofrecieron dinero a Johan para abortar pero ella se negó, no sé porque, al final termino culpándome de todo.

\- ¿No son casados?

\- No, vivieron juntos por 6 años, pero era como si no se conocieran, cada vez que hablaban solo era para discutir o dinero. Creo que cuando se separaron por fin pude dormir en paz. Johan regreso a América pero se volvió a ir a Europa, mi abuela se quedó a cargo mío, no la vi por 4 años. Cuando regreso adinerada, ni siquiera me abrazo o me dijo algo, solo me miro y me presento como su sobrina a su nuevo novio. Mi abuela replico pero ella la convenció de que siga con la mentira, por eso le digo Johan y no madre.

\- No puedo creerlo – Sanada trato de no mirarla con lastima

\- Después me entere que Ken se había casado con una japonesa impuesta por su familia, le dieron la gerencia de su empresa con la condición de que yo no aparezca por aquí. Es por esa razón, cuando viajo lo hago en verano, en esos meses él está de vacaciones en otro país, su nueva esposa también me odia, parece que sufre de alucinaciones

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Piensa que deseo hacerle daño, me acuso muchas veces de llamarla para ofenderla, enviarle cartas con mensajes de muerte – suspiro – ken le cree todo y hace lo que ella dice, si ellos se enteran de que estaré aquí, lo más seguro es que el me pida que regrese a América, siendo menor de edad, tendría que obedecer.

\- No sé qué decir ante todo lo que me has contado

\- Si lo hice es porque quiero que sepas que no soy una asesina en serie – rio – sé que ibas a preguntar

\- ¿Es por esa razón que no recoges tus premios? – ella lo miro sorprendido

\- Si mi apellido aparece seguido, Ken se enfadaría, trato de pasar desapercibida pero no tengo éxito. Puse otro color a mi cabello pero igual sigo llamando la atención.

\- Tu comportamiento es el que llama la atención

\- No lo creas – camino – hubo un tiempo en que intente ser la callada del grupo pero igual me señalaban como la misteriosa, si soy habladora es peor.

\- Solo se tu misma

\- Pero aquí se vería mal – señalo el piso – debo ser muy reservada, casi caminar mirando al piso

\- No se trata de eso, debes ser un poco más… - pensó en el adjetivo – tranquila

\- Uhm… soy tranquila – sonrió – demasiado, está empezando a oscurecer, ve a tu casa, hablaremos mañana

\- Tienes razón – fue hasta la puerta, se colocó los zapatos, pensó en cómo debería despedirse, ella le había dicho abiertamente que le gustaba, que debía decir ahora, se levantó cogió su maletín – Masaki

\- Mell – ella estaba detrás suyo – llámame Mell por favor – realizo una reverencia

\- Mell – dijo algo tímido, ella levanto su cabeza – yo… tu …

\- No te esfuerces – ella le toco el brazo – sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí – él iba a hablar pero ella no lo dejo – sé que hay algo ahí pero no estás seguro, te entiendo, no todos tenemos esa facilidad para abrirnos a los demás y decir lo que pasa, sé que aún no confías en mí, pero hare que lo hagas, eres un buen chico, alguien que lucha por ser el mejor, esperare por ti, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, y si llegas a descubrir que no sientes nada por mí, pues no me arrepentiré de haberte esperado, porque tú lo vales

\- Dicho eso la miro, su corazón latió con más fuerza, era la primera vez que una mujer le decía eso. ¿Cómo podía ella decir tantas cosas precisas y sinceras sin mostrar nerviosismo o un ápice de miedo? Tenía que decirle algo, llevo sus dos manos a los hombros de la muchacha, ella lo miro sonriente.

\- Admiro tu sinceridad, es tan conmovedor lo que acabas de decir – paso saliva – espero no decepcionarte

\- No lo harás y ¿sabes porque?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eres Genichiro

\- Se levantó de puntas y beso la mejilla del muchacho, él se sonrojo, ella fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

\- Ve con cuidado por favor

\- Lo haré –la miro por última vez y siguió su camino

* * *

\- ¡Estás en la misma clase¡ -

Tuvo que levantarse de la cama para taparle la boca a su hermano, eso de contarle todo no estaba resultando bien, solo al llegar a casa y decirle a su madre que no tenía hambre para cenar, hizo que su hermano sospechara algo. Casi arrastrándolo fue llevado a su habitación, había sido expuesto a un interrogatorio largo y como su hermano no se quedaría satisfecho, decidió contarle todo. El había prometido guardar el secreto pero cada cosa que le decía él la iba gritando como esperando a que todos se enterasen.

\- Si vuelves a gritar no te diré nada

\- Está bien – se volvió a sentar en la silla – me sorprendí, la muchacha que te gusta esta en tu clase, tienes suerte

\- Como sea – se volvió a recostar en la cama – ella entro diciendo…

\- Siguió con su relato, no dejo ningún secreto, necesitaba un consejo.

\- Se confesó – el hermano mayor se levantó de la silla haciendo que esta caiga – así de rápido

\- Si pero

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Nada

\- ¿Nada?

\- Nada, no sabía que decirle solo me quede mudo y la abrace

Sintió que era casi arrastrado de su cama, su hermano lo había levantado, fue tomado por los hombros.

\- Una mujer se te confiesa y solo la miras – él tenía una mirada asesina – cómo pudiste hacerle eso

\- ¿Qué se supone que haría?

\- Besarla – le grito – darle un beso, decirle lo que sientes

\- No puedo

\- ¿por qué? – lo sacudió – si tú mismo aceptaste que había algo

\- No estoy seguro

\- ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? – lo sacudió otra vez – es increíble que le hayas hecho eso, primero diciéndole que no pediste que viniera, ahora eso, eres un tonto Genichiro

\- No soy como tú – trato de zafarse – si no me siento seguro no podría corresponderle

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – lo jalo a la computadora en donde la cara de la muchacha estaba – tienes su foto en tu fondo de pantalla

\- Yo no lo puse – enrojeció – lo hiciste tu

\- Porque parecías un idiota mirando los arboles – señala la pantalla – es hermosa, tú la miras idiotizado y dices no estar seguro

\- No se trata de belleza

\- ¿De qué entonces?

\- Es molesta, me incomoda

\- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de ella?

\- Que sea tan… tan… llamativa

\- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que una mujer sea callada? ¿Esas son las que gustan?

\- No sé qué o quienes me gustan

\- Estas perdido – lo empujo haciendo que caiga a la cama – ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres, te desconozco Gen

\- Es complicado

\- Tú eras seguro de ti mismo, hasta engreído pero ahora no sé qué sucede

\- Todo por una muchacha – Genichiro se levantó molesto, fue a la computadora intento cambiar el fondo

\- No lo harás

\- Es mi computadora, voy a borrar esa foto

\- Déjala

Empezaron a luchar por quien lograba hacerse del aparato, no se dieron cuenta pero empezaron a tirar cosas a su paso, tampoco notaron que su voz iba levantándose, su hermano mayor tenía la computadora casi cubierta con su cuerpo pero Genichiro daba lucha, la silla, un retrato, todo iba cayendo y sus voces eran de pelea.

\- Dámela – grito Genichiro

\- No lo hare, eres un cobarde

\- No lo soy – lo empujo – nunca lo fui

\- No me hagas reír

\- Siguieron forcejeando, estaban a punto de tirar la computadora cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

\- Deténganse de una vez – se detuvieron, Genichiro tenía el brazo de su hermano mayor casi doblado, el por su parte tenía la pierna enredada en las de su hermano mayor - ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso están peleando?

\- No – dijeron los dos tratando de separarse – suéltame

\- Y otra vez empezaron a forcejear por quien soltaba primero, el abuelo no resistió mas y grito

\- Ya basta¡

\- Se escucharon dos golpes secos, después un silencio extenso. Al rato los dos hermanos se encontraban en la sala con las cabezas abajo, sus padres y abuelo los miraban con desaprobación.

\- Es vergonzoso que a su edad estén peleando por una computadora – el abuelo sentado frente a ellos cruzo sus brazos – tu siendo el mayor deberías dar el ejemplo

\- Lo lamento abuelo, me deje llevar por la ira

\- ¿No tienes acaso una computadora? O ¿Qué estaban viendo? – el padre pregunto

\- Nada en especial padre, solo fue un desacuerdo, lo lamento

\- Genichiro – el padre hizo que su hijo menor lo mire - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Fue un desacuerdo padre – el mayor hablo

\- Dije Genichiro – grito

\- Intentamos ver algo pero no acordamos que y empezamos discutir

\- Tonterías – volvió a gritar – escuche como él te decía ¿Por qué le hiciste eso? – señalo al mayor

Los dos hermanos se vieron, volvieron a mirar al suelo.

\- Fue … - No sabía que decir – tuve un altercado con un compañero

\- No mientas – el padre se acercó – vas a decir la verdad ahora, desde hace semanas estas extraño y ahora esto ¿Qué sucede Genichiro? Tú lo sabes no es así – hablo al mayor – Habla de una vez ¿Es acaso algo sobre alcohol? ¿Drogas?

Los dos hermanos miraron a su padre a la vez, la madre empezó a llorar, el abuelo bajo la mirada.

\- No es eso padre – Genichiro hablo rápido – estas equivocado

\- Entonces dime ¿Qué diablos sucede?

\- Dile de una vez – su hermano hablo – Es por una mujer

Genichiro giro a verlo asustado, tenía la boca abierta.

\- ¿Estaban peleando por una mujer? – su madre se acercó con los ojos llorosos - ¿Cómo se les ocurre? Estas casado

\- No madre no es lo que crees – el mayor se levantó – estas equivocada, Genichiro es el enamorado

\- ¿Qué? – su padre miro al menor - ¿Enamorado? Y ¿Tu?

\- Yo solo – miro al menor – yo solo lo sé, el bueno…

\- No es nada importante – Genichiro hablo – es una tontería

\- Como para que pelees con tu hermano, no es una tontería. No será que… ¿Está embarazada?

\- ¿Qué? – los cuatro hombres casi gritaron

\- Genichiro si eso…

\- Claro que no padre, ni siquiera la he besado solo a abrace

\- ¿La abrazaste? – su madre pregunto

\- Diles hermano, ya no tiene caso ocultarlo

Genichiro los miro, suspiro y empezó a contarles todo, sabía que ellos no se quedarían tranquilos después de eso. Les dijo casi todo, pero escondió que había estado en la casa de Mell solos. No quería que su padre lo mate, él era un hombre criado a la antigua.

\- Bueno hijo, estas en esa edad después de todo, sin embargo no entiendo porque fuiste cruel con ella, al parecer la muchacha vino aquí solo por ti

\- No sé lo que siento – miro el suelo – es difícil

\- No tiene que serlo – su madre empujo al hermano mayor y se sentó en su lugar, casi lo abrazo – el amor suele ser complicado pero si lo guardas solo para ti, puede hacerte daño. No entiendo porque no confiaste en mí para contarme esto, podría haberte ayudado.

\- Es vergonzoso

\- No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza – su madre lo miro con cariño – vergüenza debe darte el habernos ocultado todo, inclusive involucraste a tu hermano

\- Confié en el – lo miro con ira

\- Bueno hijo esto es algo que sabríamos

\- Me sorprende que la muchacha te haya dicho todo eso – su abuelo intervino – se ve que no tiene miedo a decir la verdad, pierda o gane. Es segura de sí misma, no cualquiera deja de lado muchas cosas por apostar por alguien que apenas conoce. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Masaki Melliza – El mayor respondió – es una belleza, aunque no sea Japonesa del todo

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Es extranjera?

\- Su madre lo es, su padre es Japonés, dueño de una compañía, si Gen se casa con ella el seria la cabeza de la compañía

\- No es así – Genichiro se levantó – ella no … ella ….

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Contarles la historia de Mell?

\- Dejémoslo así – su abuelo se levantó – ya sabemos que porque estaban peleando, es un tema bastante intimo que solo Genichiro decidirá en su momento, es responsable y sabrá que decir y en qué momento decirle, no lo abrumemos con preguntas o comentarios – miro al mayor – es hora de descansar

Los padres estuvieron de acuerdo, al rato Genichiro estaba observando la pantalla de la computadora, solo tenía que hacer clic en borrar la foto y esta dejaría de ser el fondo de pantalla. Pero al ver la mirada tierna de Mell su dedo no se movió, era como si ella mirara a otro lugar ocultándose, la vio detenidamente, noto que su cabello no era negro como había pensado, tenía unos reflejos rojos, además tenía ondas suaves. También noto que tenía la nariz pequeña, labios finos y los ojos brillantes. Recordó la confesión y dejo de lado el borrar la foto, apago la computadora. Lo haría después. Vio su móvil tirado debajo del escritorio, la luz verde parpadeaba. Lo recogió y noto que tenía 2 mensajes. Los abrió, eran de Mell.

" _ **Espero que hayas llegado con bien a tu casa" Mell**_

El segundo había llegado hace solo unos minutos.

" _ **Descansa, mañana nos veremos en la preparatoria, sueña conmigo" Mell**_

Tenía que responderle, pensó un poco en ponerle, casi sonrió al escribirle.

" _ **Disculpa la demora, tuve una charla con mis padres, nos veremos mañana, no olvides el uniforme, soñare con muchos árboles y tu aparecerás saltando en ellos" Genichiro**_

Le dio en enviar y se acostó, después de todo no sería mala idea soñar con ella.


End file.
